Dragons Heritage
by Doragonkage
Summary: Harry Potter awakens early in the morning of his 16th birthday to find himself, and possibly his entire world, changed as his heritage settles in, meet Harry a new submissive in the world of Drackens (I have Starlight Massacres permission to use the creature concept the she has made for her story Rise of the Drackens) Will contain male on male romance, sex and various other things)
1. The awakening

**Dragons Heritage**

Chapter 1. The awakening

June 14th had been a surprisingly uneventful day at privet drive number four, much like any other really, the Dursley family had left in the morning and returned late in the afternoon from a shopping trip for their only son Dudley, said boy who had a distinct resemblance to that of a pig lift on its hind legs and dressed in clothes one size too small to really show off those features, but one couldn't blame the boy for his looks considering his parents. The woman, a tall and slim figure of one with a long face and an over-worked hair, and the man who was, at the very least, twice, if not thrice, the size of the woman, small pig-like eyes stuck somewhere in that puffy face of his that held a constant red hue at all times, and as one would have it at such a respected neighborhood they were all dressed well in expensive clothing, they drove a fine vehicle and their house and yard was well kept, truly a jewel among its kind.

What very few, if anybody at all, did not know that most of the work was done by a young boy, no not the well fed one, but another, a boy with black hair, broken glasses and a slight figure and the brightest pair of emerald green eyes you could find on the earth. tt was he who kept the yard in order, plucked out the weeds from the flowerbeds, cut the grass and gathered up the fallen leaves, and all of it was done by hand, of course the family wouldn't let a freak like him use the fancy tools from the shed to ease up the labor.

If there was no yard work to be done, or even if there was really, then the inside of the house was to be made spotless from ceiling to floor and in-between. While nobody would actually think that having to do all of that, and an assortment of random tasks day in and day out every single day, it was the fact that the family itself was gone for the majority of the day, leaving the raven-haired boy alone with his tasks, something he would be grateful for them, if he didn't despise them so very deeply.

From sunrise to sunset he cleaned and organized, making sure everything was in order before they got home, and by the time they did the ravenet was holed up in his room, just to be on the safe-side of not being handed anything else to do, or worse giving them an excuse to actually find something to punish him for, out of sight, out of mind as they say.

He heard them bustling about downstairs, so far so good least they were well into ignoring his very existence, which worked for him just fine, he could stash away the few pieces of food he'd stolen from the kitchen, just incase they decided to check in on him, not that they would, they never did, and why would they? Wouldn't they be better off if he wasn't here spoiling their perfect little lives.

From those dark thoughts he was dragged away by the sound of someone coming up the stairs, someone heavy-built, and in this household it meant one of two, and the smaller one rarely bothered coming with the ravenet, but these heavy steps kept approaching, slow and steady, the slight sound of huffing could be heard from the being in question, and the closer they got the more the ravenet tried to melt into the makeshift bed he had, and as the steps stopped right behind his door, he held his breath, watching keenly at the door, waiting for it to open to new labors and terrors.

With his breath held the ravenet watched, and listened as the doorknob was grabbed and turned, and in a moment that felt like an eternity the door opened up to reveal the puffy figure of Vernon Dursley clad in his designer suit, looking as puffy and red as ever, those beady eyes of his looking at the boy ont he bed. "You didn't break anything while we were gone, did you boy." The man said in a tone that spoke volumes of how little he wanted to be there, talking, little alone looking at the freak of a boy. Shaking his head in a quick reply, only to swallow a lump in his throat at the huff that Vernon let out, seemingly unsatisfied with his. Reply, so eh let out his break and spoke. "N-no sir...everything is there where it belongs, sir."The boy said, his voice hiding behind the tremors of fright that tried to bubble to the surface.

Without a word more Vernon shut the door and locked it with all six padlocks and went back downstairs, leaving the boy to sigh out and relax onto his bed, well he hadn't been brought meal now, not that it was anything new, but at the very least he had been left relatively alone so the ravenet dug out his stash of stolen food, a piece of bread, a pair of cookies, an apple and a small carton of juice, he'd have to figure out how to dispose of the carton later, right now he just glanced at his window and sighed, the bars barring his way out a cruel reminder of a freedom he couldn't have, not while he was forced to live here.

With another sigh the ravenet looked down at his petty meal and somehow managed to tug a smile onto his face. "Well Harry...tomorrow's your birthday, so happy early birthday, just two ore to go and you can get out of here for good."He said softly to himself before he dug in, eating fast and with as little chewing as he could, just in-case the people downstairs had some new and oh so urgent task for him to do right then and there. Yes this was the everyday life of Harry Potter when Hogwarts was out for the summer.

With a bellyful and feeling somewhat content, seeing how nobody came up in the two hours after Vernon had made his check-up that he was still there, much to the pig mans growing agitation, Harry had his arms crossed beneath his head, laying on the rickety bed, feeling the solid wood beneath his back through the thin futon he had been handed out, he simply looked at the ceiling and counted, for the twentieth time then, the branch-spots in the wooden ceiling, and that is how he fell asleep, still wearing the clothes from the day and his glasses, well it wouldn't be the first, nor the last time that happened.

It was far into the night that Harry woke-up suddenly, his entire body was covered thinly in sweat, his heart was beating in his breast like a caged, frightened bird trying to break free of its confines and he instinctively brought up his left hand to press against the hammering organ, only to jolt as he felt a stabbing pain there. Glancing down harry noticed blood trickling and darkening his shirt around his fingertips and carefully pulling his hand free he let out a small, shocked gasp. Crowning his fingers were no longer nails, but inch and a half long claws that curved very lightly towards his palm, probably to ensure a good rending if ever swept along soft flesh.

The next surprise came int he form of a realization, one he was most glad of, his glasses had long since fallen from his face, yet he could see well, hell, even better than he ever had with those things on to begin with. Letting his eyes roam along his hand, taking int he detail with morbid fascination, only to gasp again as the skin on his fingers, the back of his hand and a little along the wrist flaked away to leave behind pristine, white scales, combined with the claws they looked like gloves really, if not for the tingling sensation all over.

With a sudden jolt of pain at his back harry sat up and bit his lower lip to remain silent, he rather not have the Durleys bursting in here to witness the freak morphing into...something. The pain at his back kept going, and he could swear that he felt something move beneath the skin there as it rubbed against the shirt he wore. Panting heavily and leaning forward, grabbing hold of the futon, or more so ripping at it with his claws Harry let out soft grunts and whines as he felt, and heard the skin at his back splitting as something pushed out of his back straining against the shirt, and whatever it was sure as hell was sensitive as it strained the fabric.

Groaning low Harry tugged his hands from the futon he was on and shook away the bits that clung to his claws in favor of gripping and ripping at his shirt to get it off. With a muffled cry of painful relief he felt the shirt rip away and off of him.

Eyes screwed shut tight, chest heaving with each heavy breath he drew the boy took his time to find his right mind again before he would inspect what had shot out from his back. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, and blinked a few times as they adjusted to the dimness of the room and as they did, what he saw blew the breath right out of him. Arching along the walls were a pair of wings covered in white scales along the arch of the wing and along to his back, which he was certain was also covered nicely in scales, but unlike the scales on his hands, the ones that were on his wings were far more prominent, individual in a way, even as they held the same unspoiled white of the ones on his hands.

With a lot of concentration and effort Harry managed to bend his wings enough to bring them closer to touch, a small shiver running through his body as he did, so sensitive, yet so sturdy by the looks of it. Letting his eyes roam about his figure he glanced at his feet, only to discover his toes held same kind of claws as his fingers did, only somewhat shorter, but sturdier, and the scales covered the top of his foot and toes and reached about halfway along his shin and calf, leaving only the bottoms of his feet bare of scales as far as he knew.

Looking at himself the best he could Harry wondered what had happened really, besides gaining all of these...attributes that is, why it happened and what was he? If it was an illness or not, not that he cared, he felt great, like he could take on ten Voldemort's at once and still not break a sweat, so invigorated and full of energy, it was a shame he was locked up in this...Box of a room really, he was itching to spread his wings out to their fullest as he soared on the night sky without destination.

The next sensation had Harry groaning out in pain again as a feeling pressure and discomfort radiated from his mouth, and since biting down onto his lip only made it worse, he brought his hands to cover his mouth to a void crying out too loudly. His gums felt like they were on fire, they throbbed and itched in a way that had the brunette kicking his legs and flexing his wings a little, but eventually the pain faded away, leaving his mouth feeling awfully full and wet and with a quick spit on the floor he opened his jaws and let his tongue skid along his teeth, only stopping at the first corner tooth, feeling it along, it seemed that to accompany his predatory claws, he had four fangs to match, long, curvy and sharp, an other thing to occupy himself in wonder for a while longer.

As the night went along and morning began to creep on him, Harry got up on his feet and stretched his back, groaning softly as his entire body protested any sort of movement, his joints feeling stiff and achy, but he had to get up and figure out how he could hide all of this, he couldn't do anything around the house like this, and if the Dursleys barged into the room and saw him like this, there would be hell to pay, so the remains of the night he tried figuring out how, and the closer the eventual time of awakening came, the more panicked Harry became, pacing about his room with his wings folded tight against his back to save some space, gnawing on his lower lip in worry, cutting said lip several times on his new fangs, but he ignored it and tried to focus for the hundredths time that night to will away something, anything from his features. Eyes screwed shut tight, brows knitting together in a concentrated frown he focused and gathered up his willpower to shove it aside.

When a tingling sensation came from his fingers and toes harry opened his eyes again and looked, and to his everlasting joy, found that his hands and feet were back to normal without a trace of scale or claw left. From then on it was slow going to get his fangs back and eventually his wings, the only thing he didn't get rid of, however, was his eyesight, he liked the ability to see without the aid of glasses, so he left that to show, just hoping that his eyes didn't look reptilian or something, but he'd see about that when the Dursleys woke-up in the morning.

Feeling exhausted like never before, Harry slumped down onto his bed and sprawled out, groaning softly to himself."What a birthday gift..."He mused to himself quietly as he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, a smile set on his lips as he dozed off soon after.

**Authors notes:** Here we have it, the first chapter of, what i hope at least, to be several, this story will contain quite a few characters from the original series and some of mine to come along as i develop them, suggestions are always welcome, as are beta readers, so hit me up with a message in AFF or simply in Azraelenator with the title of this story as the title of the email so i'll know what it is about. So without further blabber, enjoy and let me know what you think and what you hope to see.

Ps: you will know pairings as they form ;) i know at least one from Hogwarts who will be here, those cunning little bastards have a way of sneaking up to your "liked people" list ;)

Also I have been wondering about what coupling to use in the secondary fic I am writing, by hand at work during lunch, and here are some suggestions, feel free to comment on it or send me mail at Azraelenator

**This voting will remain active until chapter 20:**

**Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Marcus Flint II**

**Theodore Nott/Harry Potter I**

**Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy I**

**Marcus.F/Harry.P/Theodore.N/Draco.M II**


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: **Revelations**

The sound of locks opening woke him up a while later and a red faced, more so than normally, Vernon stood at the door, holding a large package in his right hand, glaring at the boy who tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Been telling your freak friends our address, have you boy?!." He bellowed out, anger lacing his voice as he all but tossed the package onto the floor where it landed with a heavy thud. "W-what...?"Harry managed to speak-up as he set his hands down and blinked a couple of times, looking at the man, who looked much like he would be on him without a moments notice."I-i haven't...i swear!..."Harry defended, scooting against the wall as the man stepped into the room, those big hands balled into fists. "You better have not, or you'll be in a world of hurt boy, i do not want any more of your junk in my house, am i clear!." Vernon bellowed out, looming over the boy, even with the distance still in between them.

Nodding his head shakily, hoping for the floor to open up and swallowing him whole so he wouldn't have to face the hurt he was certain to be getting. In the back of his mind, however, there was another voice that wished the opposite, to lunge at the human and rip it to shreds, to dispose of the threat to his well-being, and try as he might Harry couldn't keep everything he had gained last night, from sprouting forth, but he was thankful it were only the claws on his fingers that pushed out, those he managed to hide into the futon, which he was gripping like his life depended on it, as he merely nodded his head vigorously, not trusting his voice at all.

Seemingly pleased with himself, and the reaction he had dug out from the brat, Vernon straightened himself up and huffed before turning his back on the boy and leaving, once more locking the door behind him, leaving the boy to his solitude for now. With Vernon gone Harry finally lowered his eyes down to the package on the floor and leaned towards it carefully to pull it over to his lap.

It was a heavy package, about a foot in length, half in width and a quarter in girth, wrapped in neat brown paper with neat writing on it that said. " To Harry James Potter on Privet drive Number four From Griphook from the Gringott Wizarding bank London." With a small smile on his face Harry placed a hand on the writing, and while he knew that goblins never sent gifts to anyone, he considered this as one. Bringing the claw of his right index finger under the string that held the paper in place Harry made quick work of revealing what he had gotten.

Emerald eyes widened as they took in the item. Rich, pale blue dragonhide bindings with the text "Dracken lore of the Potter line" written in silver and in a clean cursive. Placing a hand on it to feel the hide and the text, he let out a gasp of surprise as the book snapped open with a small crack, the cover smacking against his knee to reveal the first page, onto which text was slowly forming in the same, neat cursive as the writing on the cover.

Watching, almost mesmerized, as the writing just appeared onto the page, reading it once it was through. "Greetings be to ye, Heir of the house of Potter, the receiver of the heritage of the dragons. No doubt you have a lot to ask, and to all of your questions, you may find the answers on the pages of this old tome, but to unlock its secrets, written down by the first to carry the dragons blood, a drop of blood is required, to confirm your identity, and the right of your heritage." Beneath the text a small runic circle formed, possibly to indicate where the drop was required. "Well, isn't this a nostalgic scene...a self-writing book,"Harry mused aloud to himself as he moved the book aside for now and went to his trunk to fetch what he presumed to need.

With a quill, some parchment and ink in hand harry seated himself in front of the book again and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth as he held out his right hand, holding out the index finger as he held the quill in his left, bringing the sharp tip of it against his finger sharply, letting out a small hiss as the skin was breached and a small drop of blood instantly swelled up. Holding his finger flat, as not to drop the blood just yet, Harry set the quill down and brought his left hand to grab the injured finger and guided it over to the little circle and squeezed, working his finger until the little crimson drop fell in the circle, which flashed briefly.

Bringing his finger to his mouth to suckle on, to stifle and heal it, Harry watched as tendrils snaked out from the runic circle and slid down over the bottom edge of the paper, and just as he was about to flip the page, he blinked anew, dumbfounded as the book flipped the page itself, showing how the tendrils of ink snaked about and coiled here and three, it was like watching a plant grow while on fast-forward. Here and there small circles of ink appeared and within each circle a name appeared and from between those names some others branched out, presumably children of the couple in question, but looking at the page he saw many a Potters here and there, but his fathers name eluded him, if this was truly a Potter family heirloom of sorts, then why wasn't there a mention of his father? It was worth looking into when he went to the Weasleys in a month.

But looking at the very top of the list of names,more like a family tree, Harry saw that his name appeared, in a similar circle as the others, with a date, just like the others, and seeing how it marked this day, Harry assumed that those were the dates when these others gained their heritages, but looking at his own name, and the one before it, there was a good two-hundred and fifty years in between. /Has this book been lost for that long?...or was it that there were no others to claim this as theirs? It would certainly explain why my parents aren't here at all.../ Harry thought to himself as he ran his left hand along along the long list of names, that is until a single line of text appeared on the middle of the next page.

Looking over Harry tilted his head a little, yup...This was quite the trip down memory lane as the book interacted with him, by asking him a question. The single line that had appeared on the page read . "What color are your wings, young heir?" Reaching his right hand over, and finally popping his finger from his mouth, Harry took his quill and dipped it in the pot of ink after opening it. Taking the quill down to the paper he wrote, quite simply, and crudely in comparison tot he text already there the color of his wings "White." Not like he could forget the radiance of them, seemingly catching any, and all light and reflecting it back tenfold.

Unlike with the diary of Tom Riddle, the ink didn't get soaked into the page, instead the question and answer moved up to line up along the top of the page to make room for more to appear, and by the time the ink stopped snaking about, forming words and small depicting images, the whole page looked nearly black with the tiny scribble.

Picking the book up from his lap Harry scooted back on his bum so his back was against the wall and he got comfortable, only to loose all sense of comfort at the first phrase he read that had his brows knitting into a frown. " The colorless state of our wings states that we are a submissive..." Was this book telling him that he was going to be someone bloody punching-bag and a way to vent their sexual frustrations on? If so, then people better be DAMN well on their toes, he'd bloody castrate them if they tried, he was NOT going to be a punching-bag for the rest of his life.

With a frown heavily set on his face Harry set to actually finishing what it said, even as he was determined to bin the whole thing if it kept making the rest of his life look like nothing more than a tool for someones liking, but as he picked up from where he left off, he quickly learnt why white winged ones were called submissives. While in the days when this book was written, the position of a "wife" was not in as good of a condition as it was now-a-days, the submissive was the one who cared for the young, the house and feeding of their mate, or mates, another fact that had Harry put the book down again in favor of thought.

Did this mean that he would possibly have more than one Dominant, as the book had called the other caste of Dracken as, the men, the hunters and the providers as well as the guardians of the family, and how would he know who? There was so much to learn, so with his mind set Harry set out to read again.

Through-out the day, which he was thankful for once that he was left alone, ignored and forgotten, Harry learnt quite a few things, that usually a Dominant would make himself noticed by a submissive, show them their wings, bring them prey, even hunt the submissive in ways of chasing them down till they wore-out or the submissive did, either way, it was not a submissives job to find a mate, but a dominants duty to find a submissive and once the submissive had found the required amount of dominants to perfectly ground them, they would settle into a life of their own.

It wasn't till he finally closed the book, late in the evening, that Harry let out a small, content sigh pass his lips as he reclined fully against the wall, sliding down a bit as he hugged the book to his chest. The cause for the smile rested neatly on the pages, the one thing Harry had ever really wanted...a Family, people to love and who loved him, and while he was quite taken with the concept of possibly requiring more than one, or even two, mates it was another notion that had the brunette smiling even wider still, and that was the possibility to have children of his own, a fact that would weight heavily on his choosing of a mate, if he was to have more than one, then all of them would have to consider every single one of his children as their own, even if they were not by blood, he would not have any child of his loved more than another by any of his fathers.

Setting the book down on the floor, on top of the paper it had been wrapped in when it came here Harry got up and stretched himself, cracking his back and shoulders, letting out a soft groan of delight from the motion, he hadn't even noticed being quite that tense before he'd gotten up, ah well that's what you get for lounging in bed all day with a good book. "Just four more weeks...then I can start really looking into all of this." Harry said to himself as he made his way to the barred window and looked out, just four more weeks of this and he'd have a resemblance of freedom, maybe he'd even get a chance to try out his wings.

The mere thought of said appendages had them forming, pressing against the skin of his back, and it was gratifying to notice that this time there wasn't pain, well not nearly as much as there had been last night, in fact Harry lift his hands up and looked at them, concentrating on his claws and to his joy they grew out, pushing out of his nailbed, consuming the regular nail there, effectively growing over it without removing it. Next Harry willed his scales to the surface and then did the same for his feet, but this time he did one thing at a time on one foot at a time, it took a while but he still managed it .

With his feet and hands done and over with, he turned his attention behind himself, trying to work himself into gaining control over the wings that were still hidden beneath the skin, but try as he might he couldn't get them to come out neatly, they always just sprung out in a manner that spun a tale of pain and hurt, yet even as there were drops of blood involved, there was no pain, no agitated nerves or anything, just a brief pinprick along the length of his back and there they were, flexing and curving to avoid hitting the walls or the ceiling, a shame to confine them so, but there was nothing he could do about it, not yet.

Letting his attributes to show, walking around his room for a while, admiring, thinking and dreaming of things to come, deciding to tell Dumbledore, once the school year started again, to see if the headmaster could offer some assistance in this mate-business he'd have to undergo sooner, rather than later.

Once more willing away his dragon attributes Harry stretched one more time before slumping onto the bed, granting the book by him a glance before making himself comfortable, today had been a good day, he'd been left alone to his own devices, and since he'd made no noise or otherwise aggravated his /hosts/, he'd actually enjoyed his birthday here, in the Dursley residence, that'll be a first, and the last ever Harry thought to himself as he got comfortable and let sleep claim him, tomorrow would surely not be like it.

Authors notes: Another chapter, another event, Thank you Anon and Staar for your reviews, inspiring the both of them, although I do not know if I should be offended or Elated by Anons review, so i'll just be complimented by it :)

Staar; Yes, this story will have inevitable resemblances to the Rise of the Drackens by Starlight_Massacre, it is the same creature after all, but I am trying to write my own, with events and situations of my own, but if I ever slip too alike and start bluntly copying, let me know instantly so I can stop that shit and get myself back in order, Thank you for your Review 3


	3. The last breath of summer

**Last Breath of Summer**

The four weeks after his birthday were uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary, he was ignored, neglected and unkempt as always, but unlike most summers his uncle Vernon stopped physically punishing him some two weeks before he was due to leave to the Weasley family.

While most of his days were filled with chores upon chores, Harry didn't complain, not that he did so usually anyway, but this time around he didn't even feel bad about because he had something to occupy himself on the evenings when he wasn't so exhausted as to just drop onto the makeshift bed and fall straight asleep until the chores began anew in the morning.

In the little amount of time he had been able to scour together for his little studies had revealed quite a lot of the history of the Potter family, and it's link with the elusive gene, he had also discovered that not all would look kindly upon someone who was a Dracken, some would outright want them gone, but who could blame them? What tales of Drackens who had either gone too long without a mate or had simply been too late to save their mate from a band of assailants, and gone feral with when the deep-rooted instincts took over and sent them on a rampage for a cause only known to the individual themselves.

Closing the book for the night Harry got up from his bunk and set the book back in his trunk after wrapping it up in an old shirt which was more hole than fabric anymore, but it covered the book just nice to avoid damaging it by accident should anything hit his trunk hard enough to tip it over, it never hurt anyone to be extra careful.

Stretching his arms above his head Harry walked over tot he window and looked out again, mind still racing over the information he'd just gained, while it wasn't necessary to find a mate right away, although he could feel the urge slowly building beneath the surface, it'd be best if he did, but should he send an owl or wait till the start of term to approach? And if he would send an owl where to would he send one? He could only hope that whatever he decided, that the Weasleys would know where the headmaster was at, wouldn't hurt to hope.

Thinking about the Weasleys, and the time he would still manage to spend actually enjoying the summer days before the start of term had Harry smiling, no, grinning a little about thinking the pranks he'd get up with the twins, if they happened to be around, the many a matches of chess with Ron, chats with Ginny and Arthur and Molly, and if Hermione got around too it'd be even better still, but what he looked forward to the most were the friendly matches of quidditch they would get to play outside, how he longed to the feel of wind sweeping his face, the feel of a broom beneath, the speed, the thrill and the entertainment and teases of distraction.

While he, in no way imaginable, was lacking in the time spent out, it wasn't the kind of time any teen liked to spend, except for a few exceptions perhaps, but Harry couldn't see many enjoying being on all fours for most of the day tending to the garden and lawn, the gutters and anything else there would be to do, it sent shivers down his spine just to think of all of it, but tomorrow...tomorrow he could be free, he'd send Hedwig on her way and then see about going to Diagon alley to visit the bank and see if they knew anything more about the book that had been sent to him, not because he didn't trust it, he just rather know as much of its origin before he really relied on it for more than to pass hours on end with.

With his mind on an orbit around the moon, or it sure felt like it, Harry got out of his clothes and dug out his pajamas, deciding to wear only the bottoms of it for the night before he crept onto the bed and laid down, arms beneath his head, legs crossed at the ankle, eyes partly closed, looking up at the ceiling. /Wonder how many a mates i'll need...one?...\ Harry thought to himself, but the thought of only needing one had him feeling..agitated, as if in he would be grounded and balanced by one, there wasn't a dominant out there who could handle everything that he was.

Blinking open his eyes, staring at the ceiling with widened eyes, Harry let out a sharp breath and shook his head, only to yelp slightly as something pricked his scalp. Moving his hands over he found the cause instantly, as it appeared that not only had something else thought with his mind, but that something had been in tune with his physical side as well as to force his claws out without him noticing even. "Hope this doesn't happen while i sleep...would be quite the rude awakening." He said softly to himself before willing his claws back again and taking the same position he had been a moment ago. "Need to keep an eye out then...can't loose it...or risk exposure." Harry sighed aloud, he could just see himself blowing a cap on some prick who got too friendly or downright just pushed him hard enough and tearing them to shreds before he even noticed it.

Breathing out the previous feeling and the tension it had left behind Harry let his eyes slide close as he breathed out heavily to even it all out, letting his mind drift back to the previous matter of his mate candidates, yup Harry Potter would have himself a harem of able mates whom to love, and be loved by unconditionally, that much was clear, now he just did what he had done so many an evening before and thought just what kind of people he was attracted to even without any deep-rooted instincts there to almost force him down some way or another, and to those thoughts Harry found himself drifting asleep to, his mind resuming the thought to have the boy enjoy his last night in captivity.

As the morning finally came and he was woken up, by the courtesy of Aunt petunia shrieking at him through the door to get his backside out of bed and dressed, there were still a couple of chores to do before the designated time before the Weasleys would come and get him, after all they already knew where Harry lived, so there was very little point in deciding elsewhere to meet.

Groaning slightly Harry pushed himself up to sit on the bed and ran his hands through the messy mop of hair he had been blessed with at birth. Sighing out slightly Harry got up and trudged over to his trunk to pack away his pajamas and and slip on something, ending up wearing worn and torn jeans and a t-shirt three sizes too big, well at the very least he had that whole pants hanging so low people can see the back of your knee and baggy t-shirt to cover it all up-style going on, although that image was ruined by him getting the only, worn belt he had about to get the pants to stay up with the shirt neatly tucked in somewhat, just enough for it to hang over the waistline to appear shorter than it actually was.

Tugging on his socks Harry made his way downstairs to get to work, looking at the eating family wistfully for a mere second before taking the post-it note from the kitchen counter, careful not to touch the counter with his skin as he did so and went off to do the tasks listed.

After he had scrubbed both bathrooms, cleaned up the garage and took care of the garbage just in time to see Vernon and Dudley leaving, leaving aunt Petunia behind. Taking care to remove his sandals outside and carefully tiptoeing over the threshold Harry wandered about in search of his aunt, finding her in the kitchen int he process of making a sandwich,a simple two pieces of bread, butter and a piece of ham. "i'm done Ma'am..." Harry said casually from the doorway when he was certain that his aunt had noticed him.

The tall, spindly woman gave him a neutral look and nodded his head and pushed the plate along the counter towards harry. "Eat up Harry, Vernon and Dudley wont be away from long, and you had best take your belongings out by the door to go and wait for your...friends."Petunia said casually, avoiding the use of the word freak, not that she much used it anyway, but it was nice to know that she even tried to tolerate him. "Alright ma'am." Harry said as he moved tot eh sandwich and took it, eating it with haste, afraid that it'd be taken away from him. As he ate his aunt set a glass of orange juice on the table for him, which he downed swiftly as well and with a hasty thank you Harry went upstairs to fetch his trunk, taking great care not to hit it anywhere as he carried it down and set it outside by the walkway and went to check that he missed nothing before returning there to sit on his trunk and wait, hoping Vernon and Dudley wouldn't get back before that.

For the next half an hour Harry sat on his trunk, making sure he was out of the way incase his uncle returned, but luckily he never did, but instead a pair of familiar redheads came waltzing in, dressed similarly, grins plastered on their faces as they peeked into the front yard. "Heey Harry..." George started. "Been waiting for long?" Fred finished as they just waltzed in over to the teen who got up and took the hugs the both of them always threw at him. "Nah, but why're you blooming monkeys here?" Harry said in a chuckle as he watched George go to his trunk and shrinking it down after checking nobody was watching. "Well, when we heard that..." George began as he took the shrunken trunk and slipped it into his pocket. "You were coming over..." Fred resumed, glancing at his twin, the glint int heir eyes as bright as it ever was, which made Harry bust out a grin of his own. "How could we NOT come and bust you out again." They both said in unison.

Walking off with Fred and George, talking this and that, although the twins did most of the talking, telling how their business was going, what they had planned and were testing out whenever, on whomever, they got a chance to, keeping up the chatter until they got to the edge of a forest,, some twenty minutes of walking away, and as they vanished into the trees the twins grabbed Harry by the arms firmly and apparated away to the burrow.

Had it not been for the twins holding him up the way they were, Harry knew he would of ended flat on his arse, or face in the worst case scenario, magical ways of travel just weren't his thing, at all...EVER. Once Harry felt secure enough to stand on his own two feet he tugged his arms free, thanking his escorts, which was just about all he could manage before the warm voice of the Weasley Matriarch rang out, said woman leaning out of a window, waving enthusiastically, welcoming Harry over, and without pause for breath she managed to yell out to Ron that Harry had arrived.

It took Harry several hours to get indoors, what with Ron and Ginny and Fred and George there to talk around with and play a round of friendly quidditch, but once he got indoors he was sealed in a crushing hug from Molly who wore her beaming smile and did the usual commenting on how thin he was and how he MUST absolutely come and get something to eat, and like every time before Harry did not refuse at all, all too glad to be here in his surrogate family and home.

After he had eaten a good sized meal of mashed potato and meatballs with a rich, brown sauce and salad and a piece of apple pie for dessert Harry felt positively bursting, and it wasn't till George came into the kitchen that Harry remembered his trunk, but upon inquiring about it George merely laughed and pointed up. " Took it to Ronniekins room."The redhead said casually as he headed to the backdoor to go out. "Thank youuu" Harry called after the other. "And thank you for the meal ." Harry said with a nod as he got up, moving over to take the embrace from the hearty woman, who looked like she was about to give Harry an earful about using the formal way of calling her, but instead she just squeezed the daylights out of the stuffed boy before shooing him away to be with the others.

Instead of joining in with the rest harry made his way upstairs and took off his shirt and setting it at the foot of the bed. There his trunk was, back to normal size and supposedly intact as well, but with the twins involved one could never be too sure to he spent a good long while inspecting his trunk on the outside, feeling it up for hidden strings and springs that would launch something horrible at him, and once he felt secure enough he leaned back just enough to be barely able to open it up.

Opening the lock and slowly lifting the lid, looking away, just in case something sprung out at him. When nothing slipped out Harry flung the lid open, but as the lid made contact with the end of the bed there was a loud poof and a purplish cloud washed over his face. Coughing up a storm and waving his arms about to make the cloud fade away Harry was silently cursing at his own stupidity why hadn't he gone and taken a broom, who knows what horrendous things were about to happen.

As the cloud finally faded away harry began to immediately feel about his face, looking for anything abnormal there, but nothing, no boils, cuts or anything, but the moment he heard the loud cackle of Fred from the doorway Harry snapped his head to look, his face set on a scowl."The heck Fred..."He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as the red head just kept laughing, the sound of several feet coming from downstairs had Harry sighing again, shaking his head as he got up."Heh, Purple suits you Harry, really." Fred said bemusedly as Ginny and Ron came up to inspect the ruckus, and of course the both of them began their own laughing fits.

As it turned out the only thing to have happened was that Harry's hair and face were a nice, deep shade of purple, and after much negotiation, and a good kick to the shin, Harry finally got Fred to undo the spell, while it would only last a couple of hours, Harry still wanted it gone now, lest someone else see him looking like a smurf that was being choked to death."I'll get the both of you yet..mark my words Fred."harry said aloud as he checked himself in the mirror to make sure it was all gone, Fred merely flashing him a grin and opening his arms up."Anytime anywhere Harry, we'll be waiting." He said before going off with Ginny and Ron, letting Harry finish up what he came to open his trunk for in the first place.

Returning to the room Harry took the fabric-bound book and unraveled it, notably relieved to find it intact. Putting it back in again Harry took out a quill and some parchment and began to write up his letter to Dumbledore, spending quite a while trying to get his thoughts onto paper as clearly as possible.

Authors notes: Here we go, third chapter with a delay, sorry for that, i got side-tracked with important things, but never fear, i am still very much here and resuming still! Wont be getting rid of me that easy :) Also i am still seeking a Beta reader, i find typos here and there, but i cant damn find them all and it annoys me..that and the rest needs a tune-up as well D= If you have suggestions do not hesitate to let me know, if the argument is solid enough i shall implement it one way or another ^^

Staar: I would wager another three chapters before we get to any kind of intimate stuff, might be hints along the way ;) i will do my best!

Meyia: Thank you for the compliment ^^ and if you think something needs changing, do let me know in a review :)

MrsSilverusSnape: Thank you for your encouraging comment, and i hope to keep upto your standards, let me know if i slip 3 and as requested, here you go another chapter! 3

selecia: i know it is really then, but i rather wanted his birthday to fit during the summertime when there is no school, for later events to better fit in there, i hope you can forgive me.

DarkLady19: I see, I hope I get a beta-reader soon, while it is entirely upto me to get it right, I can't on my own, just not good enough for that, yet :) but I thank you for your observation and notification and I shall look into rectifying it to the best of my abilities.


	4. Chance meetings

**Chanse Meetings**

The next two weeks went by fast at the Burrow, days spent playing, reading, catching up or just being still and at times doing nothing at all but enjoy the summer days laying out on the yard listening to the birds and basking in the feeling of a gentle breeze washing over seemingly swiping away all of ones worries and woes to oblivion, although the first few days Harry had spent feverishly compiling his letter to Dumbledore in which to explain the new turn in his life in a way tha, he hoped, wouldn't turn the headmaster against him.

On the third week of the alst four of the summer vacation Charlie came over to visit his parents, and to catch-up with Harry, the little brunette that he considered as a member of the family, much like almost everyone else did as well with the exception of Percy, whow as kind in the grey, you just couldn't read that guy complitely, he changed opinions more often in a day than most people changed socks in a year.

It was tuesday afternoon when harry caught-up with Charlie out back in the garden where the redhead was jus sitting on the bench, arms up and bent to cup the back of his head with both of his hands, legs stretched out straight and crossed at the ankle. **"**Hey Charlie, can i bother you for a moment?. **"** Harry asked, arms behind his back, left hand gripping the right by the wrist, standing on the balls of his feet, that added with his hair in its usual mess, and the light grey t-shirt and black shorts the teen looked, not only quite a bit younger, but quite adorable as such.

Blinking a couple of times Charlie had to find his tongue again, and drag his mind out of the gutter to offer up a proper reply., just when had the slim lad dressed in baggy, ratty, oversized rags become so..adorable, and since when had he had a faint smell of cherry to him. **"**Uhh, n-no, just trying to digest the meal, why? Whats up Harry?.**"** Charlie croaked out, a fact that had him knitting his brows together briefly, just what was going on, this wasn't the first time during these few days that h'd been tonguetied in Harrys presence, he'd look into that, provided he could get the lad with him for a private talk, around here even the walls could be listening in on you.

Letting out a small laugh at Charlies baffled expression and the staggering start of his speech.**"**I was just wondering if you could go with me to Diagon alley, i need to check on something at Gringotts, and i rather not drag everybody with along, you know the hasstle it is when this gang gets a move on all at once.**" **Harry with amusement lacing every word of his as he watched the redhead who adjusted his position to sit properly. Now that he looked at the other he could see that the long years working with the dragons had left the other with a solid figure,, and the fact that he had quite a bit of freckles, enough to leave the skin over the bridge of his nose, and along the apples of his cheeks looking a tad bit darker, just added a bit of debth to those radiant blue eyes, Harry could just dream of having eyes half as good looking as Charlies.

Arching the brow over his left eye Charlie leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees, hands pressed flat against each other as he looked at Harry as he spoke, nodding a little, even laughing aloud at the tiny expression of faked panic that Harry had managed to add to his mention of the chaos taht'd ensue if he wanted tot ake everybody along just to go to the bank to sort out something personal."Sure, i'd be happy to, We'll tell mom on our way to the floo, eh?" Charlie said with a nod before he pushed himself up, arching his back while stretching his arms above his head and as he did so he missed the dumbfounded look on Harry face as his shirt rode up to reveal what lay beneath.

As those arms began to lower Harry shook his head ad snorted, turning around and dropping his weight down, smacking his heels onto the groun, swinging his arms forward a little before setting them back at his sides. Lost on his thoughts he didnt hear, nor notice the larger male moving over until it was too late.

As his world spun briefly harry et out a surprised shriek and clung ontot he solid mass that looped around his abdomen, from which he hung, and as his senses came back Harry noticed himself being held in the loop of Charlies right arm, legs dangling behind , swinging a bit with each step the redhead took. Crossing his arms over his chest and turning himself enough to shoot a glare up at the other. **"**Put me down this instant Charlie or so help me i will hex you into a parrot when i turn seventeen!**"** Harry threatened, which only brought a chuckle out Charlie who lift his arm, jumping the dangling boy on it once earning another startled yelp from the him. **"**No can do boss, you looked like you were lost in some daydream of who knows what, and we best not wait the goblins waitin!. **"** He stated happily as he carried Harry up the few stairs to the backdoor and stepped into the kitchen where Molly was bustling about like the busy little bee that she was.

Groaning slightly Harry grabbed hold of the arm around his abdomen and tried tugging it free, to no avail. **"** ..."Harry started, but snapped his jaws shut with a snap of his teeth as the woman turned, brandishing a wet rag in her hand. **"**What have i told you Harry.**"** She said with a smile on her face, despite the threat of the wet cloth in her hand. **"**Mollyyy...Charlie is bullying me, make him stoop!.**" **Harry corrected himself, but before Molly could do so much as start on the issue Charlie lift his free hand up in defence and flashed his mother a smile. **"**Harry lost his feet for a moment, had to save him from faceplanting into your roses mother dearest.**"** The redhead sad with a chuckle, and seemingly his demeanor, and the fact that Harry wasn't really struggling to get away either had affected his mothers mood in a way that she merely shook her head and set the rag down on the counter. **"**Ofcourse Charley, but he seems like he could stand on his own now, so mind putting him down.**"** Molly said warmly as she went back to sorting out things for the next meal, but that didn't mean that the two did not enjoy the same level of attention as they had a moment ago from her, she was a mother after all, paying attention to a million things at once came with the territory.

Charley set Harry down on his feet again, but the lad didnt move from his side anyway as he straightened up his clothes, giving the elder male a slight, although playful scowl that spoke volumes of retribution. **"**Umm, Molly...Can Charley and i go visit Gringotts? Something came-up while i was at the Dursleys that i need to go check into.**" **Harry inquired, looking at the bustling woman as she stopped for a moment to look at him and then to one of his oldest children, seemingly thinking about it for a while before nodding her head, drying up her hands to te cloth hanging by her waist from the apron, moving over to give the two boys a tight hug. **"** Just remember that we're going to barbeque today, the muggle way, so dont be gone too long.**"** Molly told Harry before looking at Charley dead in the eyes. **"**And you keep him safe you hear, he'll be your responsibility till you get back.**"** Molly said calmly, but her tone of voice left no room for argument, and her expression softened only when Charley lost his grin and nodded seriously. **"**Don't worry mom, he'll be safe with me.**"** Charley said calmly, tugging the brunette to his side again by looping his arm around the boys fair shoulder, a motion that had both boys lost in their minds for a second, unnoticed by Molly.

With a promise to be back as soon as they were done Charley took Harry to the fireplace, makign sure to dodge the others . Managing to get to the fireplace without garnering too much unwanted attention, what with the elder Weasley keeping up a casual chat about the dragons he so adored working with and onec at the fireplace Charley took some floopowder and gave Harry some as well before looking at him. **"**You go on ahead first, i'll be right after.**"** Charley said with a nod, giving Harry a small nudge on the shoulder.

Oh how he hated most of the magical ways of travel, he seemed to always loose his balance on them, so he drew in a deep breath and tossed the powder into the fireplace, watching the flames go green before pronouncing, as clearly as he could before stepping in, screwing his eyes shut as the magic required for flooing tossed him off into the stream, taking him to where he had wanted to go.

To say that his landing had been less than graceful would of been a severe understatement for the moment he stepped out he felt asthough his foot was glued to the stone and refused to budge even as the rest of hsi weight came leaning forward, but instead of stopping him at all the stickyness that randomly caught hold of him let go of him just at the height of his weight leaning forward and he stumbled out and ended sprawled out on the floor, eyes still screwed shut a low groan leaving his lips as he just laid there for a moment to make sure he was still intact.

His self-diagnostics were cut short by the sound of a deep, accented voice talking above him in a language he couldn't recognize. Groaning again Harry pushed himself up to kneel, blinking open his emerald eyes to look at who had spoken.

Before him stood a man, how could he be sure? Well first of all he wore a stylish suit, complete from dress shoes, to dress shirts and coat and tie, topping it all were lavish black robes that added more of an ominous aura to the man than he already had, what with being teel, freakishly so six foot ten easily, even with the appeared height from sitting on the floor this close to the individual, then the black mass of hair combed back neatly, the angular and narrow, yet perfectly curved lips, quite a pronounced cupids bow on the upper lip and as a crown on the intimidating, yet handsome face were a set of blue eyes, but from Charleys electrict, cheerful blue, these held the debth of an ocean, dark and cold, calculating like a panther ready to pounce on a wounded doe, yet even with such the boy felt himself...drawn to the stranger in a way he couldnt quite place, like a moth to a flame.

Looking down at the seated boy dark and handsome arched a brow as a faint scent of sweet cherry floated to his nose, tickling his instinct, winding his nature up so that he let out a soft, deeply vibrant growl, unheard by the other patrons, yet it had the boy flinching slightly. **"**My apologies, are you alright?.**"** The stranger asked again in an english that was heavily laced by accent, his r's pronounced quite heavily to mention the most notable part, yet it seemed to fit him fine as he bent at the waist, offering his right hand to the boy, never once breaking eye-contact with him.

Looking up at the other Harry reached his own hand over to grab hold of the one offered to him, only to yelp as that large hand gripped him firmly, more so than one would think of looking at a man so lavishly dressed, but then again, looks could be decieving. Being pulled up so swiftly had Harry struggling for balance for a mere moment, forcing him to grasp at the front of those rich robes as he settled his feet again while the stranger kept holding his hand still, seemingly unbothered by the teen standing mere inches away, though being this close kind of brought the others scent to Harrys nose.

Wilderness, the bitter biting wind of the north and the scent of hunt made-up the smell of this tall stranger, quite a...unique smell the boy could appreciate really. **"**Forgive me for my lack of manners, the name is Bator Istvan Farkas.**" **Bator introduced himself, still holding the younger ones hand and gaze, unknowingly making Harry a tad bit nervous, like any sane person would when stared at with eyes that seemed fully able of ripping your shoul out, combined with the sheer mass of the person, given that the robes did kind of make it hard to determine the shape and size, but by what one could judge fromt he grip and lack of chubbyness on the facial area, there wouldn't be much of anything extra anywhere.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Harry tried to come-up with something to say, when he realized that he hadn't yet said his own name. **"**Ah! Sorry!...m-y name is Harry...Harry James Potter.**"** He said a tad unsurely as he kept looking into those pools of icy cold water the other seemed to have for eyes. **"**Everything alright here Harry.**"** A familiar voice came from behind him and Harry snapped his head to the side to take a galnce of Charley as he stood there,a rms crossed over his chest, a somewhat of a scowl set on his face as he looked at the other man standing so close to the teen he was supposed to be watching after.

Standing there a foot and a half behind Harry Charley let out a small growl, hardly audible from the sound of the other patrons in there, but what surprised him was the returning, deeper, far more reverberating one eminating in return from the man who saw it fit to stand up straight, chin held straight, looking down along the bridge of his nose at the redhead who saw it fit to intrude upon their moment, and as instinct would have it he tugged Harry flush to his front with the hand he still held Harrys with, which caused the teen to let out a small whine, although his brows were knitting together in agitation.

Before Charley nor Bator could make a further fool of themselves by starting a brawl over who got harry to thesmelves, said Teen tugged his arms free and stepped aside. **"**Thank you for picking me up , but i must be going now, so i wish you good day.**"** Harry said stiffly before turning on his heels and marching off, missing the attemps from Bator to regrab him, an attempt that missed only because Charley closed the distance and whacked the hand aside, earning him a slightly more audible growl from the man who nailed his entire attention ontot he redhead as he passed. **"**Do not think for a second that you can stand in my way boy.**"** Bator growled just loud enough for the redhead to hear him, before he turned and flooed off, he had things to set and information to gather after all, money didn't make itself, and he was going to need quite a bit for this new project he had going on.

Harry marched straight off to Diagon alley, through the stone wall and was waiting just on the other side of it for Charley, who ame in a few seconds later. **"**Well that was quite an event...**"** Harry piped out, looking at the slightly agitated looking redhead, brows knitting together again. **"**Something wrong?...**"** He asked, tilting his head a little as his right hand began playing with the hem of his shirt, tugging at it, rolling it around a finger.

Letting out a small sigh Charley put on a smile and shook his head. **"**Nope, not anymore anyway,. Just thought the guy was hitting on you is all.**"** He said in as about as casual a tone of voice as his worked-up mind could although was Harry blurted out next had him fishmouthing for a second. **"**D'awww...Charley the Dragontamer is jealous of wittle old me...**"** Harry teased, his lips stretched into a wicked little grin, something he must of learnt from hanging around Fred and George so much.

As Harry turned to head off to the bank Charley fell a few steps behind, due to his blood flowing to his face, and his mind trying to find itself again, but in the end whow as he to deny it? He wa quite taken with the teen, had been for a while, first it had been admiration for his deeds and through getting to know him a bit better during the whole war with Voldemort and such, it had evolved into something special, a brothership, but since coming back to England there had been a change to Harry, a change that was working very hard at turning the brotherly view into something else entirely.

**Authors notes: **Here we go again guys, another chapter some new characters and such, i'm quite not sure how this turned out but i hope it's worth the day wait i put you people through, terribly sorry for it.

** Staar: **We'll see if he hears of the headmaster or not, either way there will be something! Iw anna keep you on your toes =D

c**ullenandpotterlover84:** I plan on continuing alright for as long as i can come-up with dieas, or people want to give me dieas to implement into this, thank you for your review 3

** Darklady19: **Thank you so much for the constructive critique and the positive feedback 3 they make this endeavour so much more bearable and ten times more enjoyable 3


	5. Confirmation of the suspected

**Confirmation of the suspected**

Harry and Charlie walked along the busy street keeping up a constant chat, mainly to ward off some of the people who were eager to thank Harry for saving the people of the wizarding world from the ire of Voldemort, but for all their effort there were those persistent enough to just march on up to the two to bid their well wishes and congratulations, and it would of been quite alright had it stopped there, but there were some who went up and over the fine line of just being grateful, namely the members of the press, out of which some member were the cruelest of the people the world carried, seemingly bent on either ruining a perfectly fine day of someone the public felt had no privacy from them what so ever and as fate would have it, when they rounded a corner to start down the street that would lead them directly to the bank, they were quickly surrounded by a representative of just about every single media of the wizarding world, all brandishing their quills cast with writing charms, floating parchments and cameras.

The endless barrage of questions concerning about the final battle and the trial concerning about the circumstances involved in the eventual death of the dark lord, Harry could tolerate just fine and replied to them in a practiced manner, like he had done so many times before in the year since it happened.

It all went to hell when a reporter for the Witches Weekly, one named Natali Blatt, a woman dressed in a stylish dress suit, high-heels, far too much make-up and a fur of a fox draped over her slim shoulder, took the line of inquiries from the end of the war and over to Harrys personal life, seemingly far more interested in the status of his relationship, any possible suitors and, worst of all, what the stud of a redhead was to him, what with walking around Diagon alley in a, as she had already been informed by who knows who, manner that portrayed a "far too close of a relationship than that between two friends.", if only all of that would of been left out harry would of been happy to resume his day, but now he was blushing, stuttering and praying to every god and goddess in the world for the earth to open up and swallow him whole, but as that didn't work Harry subconsciously inched his way closer to Charlie, effectively feeding more material for the gossip hungry harpy from hell.

Watching Harry in such discomfort lit a fire beneath Charlies heart, a fire that roared to life suddenly, and violently so Seeing how his right hand moved up to grab Harry by the shoulder, sliding him effectively behind himself, letting the teen hide his face against his back while he glared daggers at the vile woman. "That is quite enough of that..." Charlies tone of voice was pure venom as he spoke, low, calm and it carried a hint of a growl to it, one only Harry seemed to pick up, seeing how he tensed against his back. "His private life isn't any of your business." Charlie all but snarled at the woman, looking at her straight in the eyes, but he might of as well been juggling judging from the lack of response it got out of the woman, who held such an innocent smile on her face as she spoke-up again. "The public deserves to know what their greatest hero is up to, who are you to stop them from hearing that their savior is well." Natali spoke in a voice full of confidence and professionalism, it was giving Charlie the chills.

Charlie let out a short puff of air from his nose in sheer agitation, fisting his left hand tight to ease-up the itch beneath his nails. "You prying into his personal life, especially whether or not he is seeing someone, or being courted by anyone, isn't up for public display until he so wishes it, as it is you're violating his right to privacy, and worse than that you're doing so at the expense of his comfort, something i'm sure..." Charlie retorted, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the thought of getting her cornered now. "Every single reader of yours would be FAR more fascinated in hearing, just how you bring discomfort, even pain to the peoples favorite, but more so, i'm sure your editor will be most thrilled of the fan-mail such a stunt will bring in by the loads." Charlie said as calmly as he could while looking at the offending woman, who didn't loose an ounce of her confidence, she merely took her quill and parchment and stashed them away in her handbag that hung over her right shoulder. "The public have a right to know, and you wont always be there to stop them from knowing, so now i bid you a good day mister." She said calmly and turned to leave, the sound of her heels snapping against the street like the strike of a hammer as her form shrunk and eventually vanished off into the crowds that moved outside the ring of reporters still gathered.

Turning to Harry to inspect him briefly, placing his hands on the boys shoulders, looking at him while Harrys head lift to look up at him. "You alright there little Raven?" Charlie inquired, the tone of his voice soothing and calm, the intensity in his eyes drowning out the crowd around them as well as the sound of their whispers and the silent scribble of the quill.

Harry let out a small sigh and lift his arms up and just snapped them tight around Charlies middle, tugging himself into a tight hug against the solid front, burying his face there. Startled by the act it took Charlie a few seconds to move his arms around the teen in silent support, but it wasn't till he felt slight dampness against his chest and the faint smell of salt reached his nose,t hat Charlie realized that Harry was crying against him, which had him clenching his jaw and squeezing the boy against him a little tighter before he slid his arms to Harrys shoulders and gently coaxed him to let go, and the moment those arms loosened up enough Charlie bent down at the knee and slid his right arm beneath Harrys rump and the left around the boys chest,picking him up and off his feet as he stood straight, earning him a small yelp from the surprised, teary-eyed teen.

Making sure to keep the boys face from view of the crowd of reporters Charlie turned on his heels and headed back the direction they had come from, pushing his way through the crowd. Not that he really had to since a single glance at the expression on his face, and a breath of the pheromones he was unknowingly letting out to frighten non-drackens away from them, had them moving aside to give them room to move, with only a few people trying to steal glances at the teen who hid his face against the crook of Charlies neck, just letting the tears of frustration slip out and soak against the collar of Charlies shirt.

Making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron Charlie made a beeline to the floo and hesitantly moved his left arm away from around Harry, trusting the teen to keep a firm hold around his shoulders as he took a pinch of the floopowder from the pot above the hearth and tossing it in, waiting for the flames to settle again before going back to the burrow with harry held firmly against his front.

Harry remained silent and still the whole way down the street and back to the Leaky Cauldron, just taking in Charlies scent. To the teen the Dragon-handler smelt of summer...Hot air, freshly cut grass, but with a spice to it, just something to tickle the nose, like freshly chopped chili, so different from the scent of the stranger..Bator, who had picked him up from the floor earlier, but in equal measures pleasant regardless, and the more he took in Charlies smell, the calmer and more relaxed he became, until he was just drifting off to a light sleep, from which he was jolted out by the sensation of travel in the floo, the twisting, turning and spiraling making the teen to cling on tighter to his only source of solid support until they stepped out of the hearth,

The moment he stepped out of the hearth back at the burrow Charlie let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding till he was back in the safety of the family home, Charlie let himself relax a little, but only barely so seeing how he still held Harry to him.

"Charlie, what happened to him?! Didn't i tell you to look out for him?!." Molly cried out from the door, where she had come to check on who had come over, and was already setting down the box of utensils she had been holding onto the couch and making her way over to the two, thinking that something terrible had happened, well more so than what actually had happened.

Drawing in a deep breath to let it out as another sigh she let his mother coax Harry out of his arms, the teen letting out a slight whine at being in Mollys arms, but returned her embrace anyway, squeezing tight till the woman let him go and ushered him to sit before diverting his attention over to Charlie, eyes narrowed as she waited for her son to answer, all the while holding a hand on Harrys shoulder.

Shaking his head slightly Charlie gave her mother a small, obviously faked smile. "We were ambushed by a horde of reporters, nothing bad in that, until one of them started prying into Harrys personal life, and the more he refused to answer and eventually stepped in closer to me, the more of them joined in, until eventually they were making it seem like he and i were an item, so i stepped in to divert their attention and got rid of the reporter and then brought him back to relax..." Charlie spoke, taking barely a moment to breathe as he went through the entire tale, just watching his mothers, and Harrys reaction, a frown setting on his face as he watched harry just hold his head down, letting out a small sigh by the time he finished the tale of their short, but eventful trip to Diagon alley.

By the time Charlie finished Molly had a look on her face that promised a fate worse than death to those who picked on her children, including Harry, so she did the motherly thing of tugging Harry in for a tight hug. Telling Charlie to take the utensils she had with her out to the table that had been set out for the barbecue later in the day, a task the Dragon-tamer was less than eager to complete, but did so anyway, trusting his mother with Harry even as his nature was telling him otherwise.

Focusing her full attention on the boy held in his arms Molly sighed softly a just sat there for a while, holding the other until she felt him relax a little bit more. "I'm sorry your trip was ruined dear...You want anything to drink or eat?." She asked softly while he held the boy to her, but feeling him shake his head, Molly let out a small sigh and pulled back a little, sliding her right hand over to press her middle finger and index finger against the boys chin to gently lift his head up to look at her in the eyes, smiling that motherly smile of hers as her other hand moved down to pick-up the cloth that always hanged off of her apron and brought it up to dab against those tear streaked cheeks to wipe them away. "You know you can always count on me Harry, the entire family as well, so do not hesitate to ask for anything." Molly said with a small, but sad smile on his lips as she swept away the last tear and set both of her hands, and the cloth, against her lap, just watching as Harry nodded his head.

Getting up and setting the cloth back to where it always was at the left side of her hip, the matriarch of the Weasley family looked at the saddened, but thoughtful boy on the couch who had his gaze set on his hands that played with the edge of his shirt and as she was about to turn to leave she stopped upon hearing him speak-up. "Is...is it ok if i go to bed for a while?, i'm not feeling much for socializing right now." Harry asked, lifting his eyes to look at Molly who merely smiled again and nodded. "Of course dear, will you join us when we start with the barbecue, or would you want some saved up for later?." She said softly, smiling just a tad wider as a smile formed on Harrys lips as he stood up. "You know i wouldn't miss a family meal with the lot of you for anything, i'll just be in Rons room so let me know when you're starting and..." Harry started, but cut himself short in favor of moving over to Molly, who waited eagerly to hear what he was about to say, but imagine her surprise at being tied up in a tight embrace by the grateful teen, and hugging back she felt almost in tears by what he said before the teen left with a final chaste peck on the cheek.

That is how Charlie and Ron found her a moment later, still standing there with watery eyes and a smile on her face and to their concerned questions whether he was alright, or in Charlies case whether or not Harry was alright, she just chuckled slightly and gave her eyes a small rub to get rid of the watery feel to them."Oh, just realized the obvious...That Harry is a sweet boy who was dealt a bad hand and yet...he turned out better than most would of, yet he has so much wrong tossed at him, so it's up to us to have his back, right boys?" Molly stated, more than asked as she looked at both of her boys, who nodded and gave her mother a hug before being put to work for the family meal, a task neither of them were really happy about, but performed to the best of their abilities.

While the small, but surprisingly festive, family meal was being set up the tale of the emotional roller-coaster of a trip to Diagon alley was discussed in length among the Weasley clan, and the general consensus reached was that each and every one of them would stand behind whatever choices Harry would make, after all he deserved more than he got, nor even asked for of anyone.

**Authors notes:** Here we go, sorry for the delay! i was at a friends housewarming party and i didn't take my laptop with me, the idiot that i am! But i wrote this up by hand and i will try and complete a second chapter as well!, thank you all for the reviews, they really help me go on, even if some of you people can catch-up on my track of thought far too easily =D love you all 3

** Staar:** To show my gratitude to the never ending support from my #1 fan i will happily declare that Charlie will, indeed so, be one of Harrys mates, but not the first, that...my dearest readers, i have decided already and you'll get to read about it soon enough ^^

** cullenandpotterlover84:** Indeed Bator is another Dracken, i REALLY need to hide such things in more detail so it wont be picked-up on so swiftly ^^ as for trying for harry? Maybe, he is, after all, from abroad, so who knows ;)


	6. Shadow predators

**Shadow Predators**

It was three days since the incident at Diagon alley, and everything had returned just about normal,although Harry hadn't even tried to go to see about the book and it's origins after that, but he had sent word tot he bank for them to compile what information regarding it they could find and send it to him at the burrow, knowing full well that even if the information arrived after school began the Weasley elders would send it on over to Hogwarts to him.

It was a day like any other really, people scattered about the place, some loitering on the grounds or going through the schoolwork assigned over the summer, making sure nothing was missed, while other just took it easy, all but Charlie who came back from visiting Bill, who still worked at England after the war, a good thing too seeing that he and Fleur were going steady as it was, and while nobody knew what Charlie had gone to check on, everybody was well assured that it was nothing that would warrant that kind of a reaction.

Storming out of the hearth: "What utmost BULLSHIT!"The usually collected and calm Weasley children shouted out, and in doing so startled harry and Ron who had been playing chess in the livingroom, not to mention Molly who had been in the kitchen at the time. "What's the matter Charlie?" Harry spoke-up, turning away from the game he had been at, as did Ron who spoke up next. "Yeah, you look like somebody trampled over Dragon eggs in front of you." He piped up just as Molly rushed in to check what was the matter, just in time too, to see the newspaper being tossed onto the table right onto the chess board, effectively sending the pieces scattering about everywhere, but nobody said anything once they took notice of the cover of the magazine.

The largest image contained Charlie and Harry with the aforementioned holding the later in their arms, much like one would carry a child, chest to chest and an arm around the torso and under the rear, with the one being carried holding their arms around tight the others shoulders, face buried into the other ones neck and beneath them were several other images like it, one with Harry standing close to Charlie with his side to the male, hands playing with the hem of his shirt, and Charlies hand moving to land on Harrys shoulder and his eyes cast down to look at the teen and finally an image the two walking along, more or less looking at one another, talking joyfully to one another.

Rons face had gone as red as his hair, all the way down to his neck, Mollys jaws were parted in shock, Charlie looked like he would burst into flames from sheer rage, but he just kept clenching his hands to tighter fists, but it was Harrys reaction that snapped everybody out of their states.

Letting out a small, bubbly laugh, which seemed to gain a life of its own as the teen was soon clutching his stomach, tears running down his face as he laughed on until the lack of air died it down to mere giggles of sorts. "You alright mate?." Ron piped up, reaching a hand out to place onto Harrys shoulder, who merely brushed it off before wiping his eyes dry. "Yup, i'm fine Ron, really..." Harry said as he took the paper to look at the images some more, chuckling at random. "Got to hand it to them...quite creative use of sneakshots and angle, eh Charlie?" Harry mused aloud, lowering the paper to look at the man in question, who still looked just about ready to go hex some people into cockroaches to dispose of them in a suitable way, but at the same time the man looked like he could just as well be laughing about it too.

Second to find their voice was Molly who took the paper to look at it over as well. "It's good that you can laugh about it now Dear, and while the images are adorable, the text isn't so much...then again the paper itself is quite a piece of trash." Molly scoffed as she set the paper down and shook her head, looking at Charlie as Harry took the paper to read through with Ron. " How on earth did you end-up purchasing that in the first place?" She inquired her second oldest, who merely shook his head and sighed, flexing his fingers briefly with a crack of the knuckle. " Bill handed it to me, and he got it from a co-worker who came to ask whether or not tit was true what it said on the paper..." Charlie seemed deflated by the time he stopped talking, his shoulders dropping lightly before he backed over to slump onto an armchair, pulling off both a highly agitated and exhausted man at the same time.

As Charlie slumped down harry set the paper down, both he and Ron red-faced, glancing at one another before at Charlie." How the bloomin heck did they get that down surely you..haven't?" Ron spoke-up, only to yowl in slight pain as harry stomped on his toes, which earned a chuckle from Charlie. "Ronald Weasley, you should know better than to stick your own foot in your mouth." Molly chastised his youngest son, who held his foot and rubbed it to alleviate the pain from his punished toes. "Not like i mind either way,w as just wondering where they got the info is all." Ron murmured silently to himself, which had Harry rolling his eyes, Molly sighing out slightly, shaking her head as Charlie merely shook his head and adjusted his position.

Harry glanced at his friend and jabbed a finger gently against his forehead. "By making it up, not like they have any truth charms or honesty charms on anything they own, and i think i even saw Rita Skeeter flash by there, not entirely sure, and you remember what she was like." Harry explained, and Ron nodded in understanding, glancing at the news paper, only to squint at a small piece of text at the end of the column, a name of the author in neat cursive saying Natali Blatt, and pointing it out had Charlie on his feet again, breathing heavily before storming out, saying he needed to really vent out and think on what to do.

Looking after Chalies withdrawing back Harry shook his head and took the paper, looking at it some more, thinking about how handsome the second oldest Weasley child was, and how protective of all things, and the feeling of warmth must of shown on his face because Molly came over to set her hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. "You alright Harry?" she inquired gently, and Harry merely nodded and said."just thinking that i'd be lucky to find someone half the man Charlie is by the time i do end-up steady with someone." Hearing one of her being praised by someone so dear to her brought Molly to near tears and he pulled the teen into a hug which was instantly reciprocated. "So does that mean you're...bent Harry?" Ron piped up after a moment, effectively shattering the tender moment between a mother and a very prospective son-in-law, the both of them turning to look at Ron who merely blinked like an Owl caught taking a nap. "What?..." He spoke again, drawing back from the two as they kept staring at him like he just grew a second head. "Way to stick your own foot in your mouth again Ron." Harry said in an amused tone of voice before he pulled away from Molly, letting her go and check if she could find Charlie to see if he needed assistance before returning to the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone for now.

For a while all was silent, the only sound being the occasional rattle of paper as harry folded the newspaper neatly, holding it for himself. "Well...would it matter if i was Ron?...would it change anything if i was a fruit?" Harry asked, looking at his friend in the eyes, worry and fear shining quite brightly in those emerald eyes, but within the swirl of those two shone a bit of hope, that maybe Ron wouldn't reject him.

Thinking about a way to respond for a good long while, mainly just to watch harry squirm for a while, keeping his face blank for as long as he could before he split into a good old grin. " Nah, i don't care who you're with, as long as it's someone you want to be with Harry, so long it's not me, i got my eyes on someone else mate." Ron spoke up, still grinning up until Harry finally found his voice to respond. " Oh don't worry Ronniekins, I like my men buff and fit, able to stand-up for me if i ever need for it." The ravenet almost pupped out, batting his pretty eyes at his friend, and as he did so he got up to make his way away by the time Ron would catch-up with what he said and the moment those blue eyes widened in realization Harry sprung off like a bat out of hell, laughing aloud, the paper still tightly held in his hand. "HEY! get back here, i'm going to show you buff!" Ron shouted, scampering up, only to step on the bishop and fall facefirst onto the floor with a groan, which only made Harry laugh louder as he ran out, Ron hot on his heels once he found his bearings again.

The day went by just like that, with laughs, discussions of what to do about the article and generic mayhem of the Weasley family. Arthur had been quite taken aback by the audacity of the author, not to mention the publisher to come with such blatant lies, yet for all the negative things everybody, including Harry himself, nobody ever said that they didn't make a cute couple, in fact Fred and George made it their mission of the day to tease and harass the two of them, mainly Harry since he couldn't, quite yet, hex them for getting on his nerves, and the twins could take a few kicks on the toes or shins quite easily if it meant making Harry a flustered mess, quite entertaining for the entire family.

At the end of the day they had decided to contact a solicitor tomorrow, Molly would go along, as would anyone else who had the day free to do so, just to avoid another harassment case like the one days before, it just wouldn't do to begin a new school year with a scandal like this, although Harry figured that he'd hear about this from a certain blonde quite often.

As the day faded away to evening and people went to bed with bidding for a good night the house got silent, only the sound of the wind outside, the movements of the lumber that made for the house, the silent snoring of Ron, if you happened to be Harry, and little else, and in this deafening silence harry lay in bed, arms beneath his head and legs crossed at the ankle, laying above the cover wearing naught but his pajama bottoms, waiting just a moment longer just to be on the safe side before getting up and moving as silently as he could all the way down to the ground floor.

Once he got to the kitchen harry took off his pajama bottoms and folded them neatly, stashing them on a chair that was tucked neatly under the table and proceeded to go outside, drawing in a deep lungful of the brisk evening air, the fair summer breeze washing over his bare form, although it didn't remain bare for long as scales pushed out from under his skin, claws crowned his toes and fingers, teeth reshaped more predatory and his eyes narrowed down slightly, and lastly his wings sprung out, unfolding tot heir fullest, catching the breeze like sails, tugging hard enough to cause Harry to take a step back to steady himself, this i what he had been looking forward to, to finally dare himself to come out at night and see about letting everything show and to say it felt amazing was an understatement, it was liberating beyond anything else before.

Bringing his wings down to fold them against his back Harry sprinted off, he ran for a while till he got to a rock, big enough to warrant climbing, but not too large as not to be able to get across in a leap or two, and so Harry leaped, left foot landing on the stone firmly, springing up to propel the boy higher and as his right smacked against the solid mass, claws scraping against it as he sprung up, leaping up to vault over the stone normally, but this time he spread his wings tot heir fullest, letting the wind catch hold and instinct guide him.

To anyone looking it looked like the being had flown all its life, from the first time those wings unfurled and beat down, everything worked like a well oiled machine, muscles working like clockwork to keep those wings positioned and beating at a set pace, bending a bit to direct the boy off to one direction or the other, up or down, but to Harry himself it was like flying the first time, while technically it was a first without a broom, he still felt oddly at...ease with this, even as the rational part of his mind was trying to nag at him to take it easy and learn to handle his wings properly before putting them through such strain.

Flying about for an hour, going constantly further away from the burrow, far outside the wards around the place and off to the forest that was several hours away by car, a day by foot, but there Harry landed, dropping through the canopy of the forest to land on a thick branch of a willow and bouncing off of i to an old pine, sinking his claws in and letting gravity drag him down, his claws cutting in deep, leaving long rivets into the bark and tree itself, but harry didn't care much, he was feeling famished, the rush of adrenaline was surreal, the sound of his own blood flooding in his ears riled him up to new heights, up until another sound caught his attention.

Grouching down Harrys feet moved apart to solidify his stance, as he leaned forward, fingertips pressing against the soil as he turned his head and sniffed the air, seemed that mother nature was being very generous tonight.

Several hundred yards away from him Harry spotted a deer grazing away casually, oblivious to the new threat to enter its home, and its slow, careful advances ever closer to it. At five yards away Harry stopped, grouched down and rolled his shoulders, ready to take down his prey, waiting for just the right moment to present itself, and as the deer lowered its head down Harry dashed, rushing along the forest floor in a grouched position for speed, not like he needed it much since the deer barely managed to lift its head before the claws of Harrys left hand found its throat, slicing through the skin and flesh easily, while the claws of his right hand sunk in fully to the tender belly and despite the deers first, and last, bucks did dislodge the claws at the throat, the prey was dead by the time it dropped down, blood spurting out from the wounds at its neck as Harry grouched down, using his right hand to just slash open the animal, ripping out chunks of meat to devour on greedily, making small rumbling sounds that resembled that of a large feline purring.

With the left side of the animals back and the left hind leg completely devoured down tot he bone Harrys head snapped up as the sound of footsteps, heavy ones at that, too heavy to be an animal, echoed through the sounds of his feasting. Letting out a low, warning growl harry found himself taking a step back, tugging his prey along with him as a deeper one replied and as the wind shifted again it brought with it the scent of freshly cut grass and heat, an oddly familiar scent at that, but he didn't remember who smelled of it,a ll he did know that whomever it was, was going to take his kill, he would see them try and snarling right back at the growler Harry took a step back and straightened, opening up his wings to seem larger, only to find himself dwarfed again, literally so.

From the shadow of the old pine stepped a man, definitely so, covered in red scales with a big of black on the top arch of the wing and the skin between the (fingers), the most electric pair of blue eyes peering through as a mane of red hair pillowed out in the wind and the largest pair of wings opened up to their full twenty nine foot wingspan, easily dwarfing Harrys mere seventeen feet wingspan quite easily.

Seeing his opponent now, another Dracken, an unmated dominant at that, brought Harry to a realization that he could either fight for his kill and end up killed, or just submit, and as he fought between those two the red one stepped closer. Letting out another defiant snarl harry came to a decision, the edge of the coin and dropped his kill and turned on his heels, sprinting off at a full run, he'd get away, he'd get out of the forest and...Looking back Harry hissed, the larger one was making chase and gaining on him quite easily too, no matter how he zigzagged and ducked under tipped trees or ran from between two that left only large enough a gap for him to squeeze through hastily, where he had to do all of that, the other either strode over, bust through, cut in half or just upped his speed to go around, giving Harry very little time to think, an effective tactic on the long run.

Acting on first though bases drove Harry to running straight into a trap, in front of him was a high cliff that stretched along quite a few years in both directions, and while he could normally climb it, he was feeling quite exhausted from eating, hunting and now running away, not to mention the flight it had taken to get here, so Harry just turned his back on the cliff and growled, wings unfurled along the cliffside, claws at the ready as he watched the red one advancing ever closer.

Looking into those electric blue eyes, the red scales and hair and those wicked claws Harry felt both terrified, and slightly aroused, two pieces of his mind at war with one another preventing him from thinking of a way to get out of the situation.

Anyone else would of properly been doomed on the spot, but not harry Potter, the wonder child, lady lucks favorite, and even now the rational side of harry thanked his lucky stars. Just as the red one was about to tackle and effectively pin him down tot he cliffside, for who knows what, there was a sudden rush of air and the red one was gone, tumbling along the ground with another, this one covered in pitchblack scales entirely, nothing to highlight them, just black as the night around them.

The new dominant was larger, far more so, than the red one, his wings only partially open as he tumbled on the forest floor with the other for a while, until the newcomer brought its right hand down to grab the red one by the head and his left sank those dangerous claws right through the others abdomen, piercing the scales with effort, not enough to kill, but plenty enough to hurt.

Writhing in the hold he was in to lessen the ache the red one grabbed the arm at his abdomen to keep it there, his wings twitching as his skull was being squeezed mercilessly, especially when he was hoisted up by his abdomen and head above the males head, who roared out his victory before tossing the red one aside.

Letting out a deep breath the new dracken, the one in black, turned to Harry, nailing the darkest pair of blue eyes upon the boy, it was like watching into the cold depths of the abyss when looking into those eyes, a pair that held power, influence and authority behind them, kept expertly in check. Moving towards Harry the new one snarled, holding himself tall, opening up his wings fully, stretching them to their fullest at thirty three feet, pitchblack, like the cape of death flowing in ethereal winds.

At that moment it clicked, the last bit of Harrys dracken fit into a slot and he knew, just knew, that these two unmated dominants were showing off themselves for him, vying for his undivided attention. Bringing his wings closer to his back, stepping away from the rockwall Harry tilted his head and hissed softly, listening to the low, rumbling snarl that came as a response from the larger male, feeling it thrum through him like a well tuned bass, hitting all the right places with its vibrancy.

Growling softly, lowering his head a little harry stepped closer to the other, opening up his wings, shaking them a little, watching the larger one puff up his chest, opening up his arms, but not moving an inch from where he was, an act that built Harrys confidence enough to stop closer still, until he was mere feet away from the other, and this close he could smell the male. Like a wind blowing over the tundra combined with the wilderness, the scent of killing lingered heavily, quite the smell that had Harry crooning softly.

Slowly those large arms began their descend down to eventually tug the boy in against him, but just as he was about to he let out a loud snarl and stumbled forward, effectively knocking against harry who fell back onto his rump, watching the larger male stagger and reach behind himself, using his wings to dislodge something from his back.

Apparently the red one had yet to give-up and once he'd felt good enough, had decided to show the submissive that he wasn't totally worthless and restarted the fight by jumping to the competitors back, claws sinking tot he base of the wings, teeth scraping against the shoulder until he was dislodged and the tumbling began.

With the two now suitably occupied Harry saw his chance to flee and took off, running off while the two occupied themselves with their fight over him.

By the time the sun was starting to peek over the horizon Harry finally landed at the back of the Burrow, panting for breath and drenched in sweat, staggering on his feet as he made his way up the four steps leading the the entrance tot he kitchen, thankfully Molly wasn't up quite yet, so he snuck in and slipped on his pajama bottoms again and grabbed himself a glass of pumpkin juice before sneaking up again, only to slump into his bed, ignoring the covers in favor of just falling dead asleep, if he was needed, he'd be awakened.

Authors notes: here we go, the second chapter like promised, i tried to not let my tiredness get in the way of it, but if it did let me know =( i will post another one within the 24 hours, like i did previously ^^ i just felt like making-up for the long-ass wait of this weekend D=

Christy8889 : Thank you for your comments, while i do have two years of school to write, i will try and see about finding a balance, suggestions are welcome as always 3 THANK YOUUUU 3


	7. Setting the stage

**Setting the Stage**

Blue eyes flashing, black and red scales glinting in the pale light of the moon, the sound of claws scratching along said scales echoing around, the sound of snarls, roars and growl drowning out the sound of snapping branches and the sound of heavy bodies smacking onto the solid ground as he watched, silent, and still as the two fought for his attention, or for him really, an oddity to him, especially since his attention had been denied for so long in the past, and now two were going at it to an inch of their lives, just for a chance of having him.

Blood splattered everywhere and scales cracked under the constant barrage of swipes, punches and crippling squeezes. The sound of heavy breathing mingled with the loud snarling of the two fighting males, their motions becoming heavier, slower, their fighting turning from exchanging blows to gripping and wrestling until they both just slumped down to their knees, both having a hold of the wrist of another wrist with one hand, the other squeezed tight around each others throats, claws forcing through the scales to rip at the throat, but neither relenting even as blood gushed and dribbled, the light of their eyes slowly fading away.

Watching it all unfold silently Harry stood, yelling at them to stop, but he heard nothing, he moved his arms to get their attention but he never saw his limbs move and as his fear grew and evolved into primal terror Harry tried to move to go to the two to stop them from killing each other, but nothing he did had an effect no matter how he felt certain that he was yelling and moving, yet never feeling or hearing a single thing happen and as the two dominants slumped, their bodies falling relaxed and thudding against one another, limbs going loose but hands still clutching at torn throats as they fell down onto the ground on their sides with their blood splattered everywhere, wings sprawled out haphazardly.

As their bodies hit the ground Harrys eyes opened and he drew in a sharp gasp and his hands clung tight onto the pillow he'd been hugging to him. "You alright mate...sounded distressed there." Ron spoke-up from the door, where he stood, having just stepped in to wake the sleeping teen, but as the flushed, tear stained face turned to him Ron sighed softly as he walked over to the other and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at his friend with concern. "Heey..whats wrong buddy..." He asked softly, frowning a little as Harry merely shook his head before sitting up as well, rubbing his eyes a little. "Just..a bad dream,,,," He murmured sleepily, giving Ron a small smile. "What time is it?" He asked, to still any further inquiries to his well being, it was too soon after waking up for that anyway.

Ron gave him a small look, but decided to just leave it at that, trusting Harry to tell him if there was something wrong with him. "Just half past ten, mum asked me to come and wake you up for breakfast before we go to the solicitor about that article." Ron answered with a nod, getting up to head off again, giving Harry a glance over his shoulder and that trademark grin of his. "I'd hurry-up and get ready, mum says we can spend a little time at Diagon alley afterwards, do our school shopping as well so...plenty of chances to get into trouble, eh?" Ron said with a chuckle, which turned into a full-out laugh as Harry leaped to his feet and all but rushed off after grabbing his toiletries from his trunk, leaving the red head to his journey downstairs to inform Molly that Harry was up and would be down in a minute.

Harry set the shower and looked at himself in the mirror, letting out a small sigh as the events of last night flashed before his minds eye, the rush of running away from the red scaled dominant, the sound of his snarls, the overpowering scent of him lit a fire in his belly, then the arrival of the second one, those large, bulging muscles, the gleaming jet-black scales and the ocean blue eyes, the sheer power emanating off of him as he stood there, showing himself off after having disposed of his rival, those images fed the fire until it burned with the intensity of the sun, scorching right beneath the skin in a way that had Harry let out a small whine as he clutched the edge of the sink, scraping his claws slightly against it as they grew without his own effort.

Ripping himself away from the mirror Harry turned the shower to a lot colder setting and stepped right in, wincing a little as the cold water pounded against his back, but despite the initial shock and pain of it, the cold water did its trick at snuffing out the bonfire of lust that had lit within.

As he washed himself from head to toe, never once turning the water warmer, Harry found his thoughts wandering off to the two, how long had they fought? How hard had they kept at it once he'd managed to rip himself away from the situation? But most of all, were the two of them alive...or dead? If he went by his dream just a moment ago, he had just lost two potential mates because he lost touch to his instincts and let his human mind get in the way and drive him away from them, if only he'd stepped in to stop them.

When a sharp stinging ache shot through his back Harrys thoughts were cut short and he whimpered slightly as he stepped out of the shower and shut it, chills running through his figure as he took the warm towel and wrapped it tight around himself before looking into the mirror, blinking owlishly at the person looking back at him.

Purplish blue lips stood prominent against the pale flesh of his face, the dark rings under his eyes making his eyes look far too hollow, the way he shook with every chill that ran through him he looked down right ill, to a degree where his stomach churned out in protest to the drop of his core temperature. Shaking like a leaf in the wind Harry shuffled his way out of the bathroom and went to get dressed, putting on a hoody and a sweater on top of it, a pair of jeans and socks along with his boxerbriefs, feeling slightly better by it, only hoping that the color had returned to his face as he shuffled his way downstairs, holding the banister tightly, sliding his hand along it as he went down and straight into the kitchen where Molly was, as per usual, setting away things she had prepared for dinner when they got back.

Harry let out a small breath before greeting the woman who looked over to the one entering the kitchen, Molly knit her brows in worry and set the items she had in her hands down and went to harry just as the teen was about to open his mouth to say anything. "Are you feeling well Harry, you look a bit ill."She inquired as she placed her hand on his forehead to test for his temperature, nothing ordinary there, maybe a bit cold to the touch, but no fever at least. "yeah, i just got lost in though under the shower for a bit too long, i'll be fine." Harry replied, giving her an honest smile to assure her of this. "Well, that's good, but you should really think so deep out of the shower, far more comfortable dear." Molly shook her head lightly as she spoke before planting a small kiss on the top of his head before moving off to the counter, picking up a plate from under the stasis charm and brought it over, a nice, large English breakfast with bacon, beans and eggs and a piece of toast to get one going through the day.

While he ate, Harry let his mind roam again to the two from last night, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on it too far though, to avoid uncomfortable scenarios again, that and he was constantly distracted by one of the Weasleys popping by to ask whether or not they were ready to go again, or to just get something, stopping to exchange a word or two with Harry about what they would do once the original business was concluded, Fred and George wanted to take harry about knockturn alley, to which Molly adamantly objected to, while Ron and Ginny wanted to drop by the new quidditch store that had opened, and all of it harry regarded just with a smile and a nod, they'd get to do something after shopping and visiting the solicitor, no use planning it out and ruin the surprise of just exploring.

What caused somewhat distress for Harry was Charlie, or the lack of the fore mentioned altogether, and deciding against just assuming something he finished his breakfast and took the plate to the sink, thanking Molly for the good breakfast. "Hey...have you seen Charlie today? I thought he had till till the day school started off from work?" Harry said as he leaned against the counter, watching Molly do the dishes, something he wouldn't mind doing at all, but was adamantly, and repeatedly, refused to be allowed to do while Molly was anywhere near.

The elderly woman just tilted her head and looked at Harry as she rinsed the plate and set it to do, the same with the utensils he had used."No, but he left a noet on the kitchen table sometime during the night that he'd gotten an emergency call to go back to work, he couldn't really explain more than that, but he'd be back by the time it was time to send you kids back to school." She said while she fished the note out of her pocket, handing it over to Harry to inspect for himself.

The note was crumpled and hastily written, suggesting the writer had been in a hurry to go, so harry thought nothing of it, although a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him otherwise, but he could ignore it for now, in favor of getting ready to head on out with Ron, Ginny, Molly as well as Fred and George.

Once everything was set, and everybody going to Hogwarts had their list of what they needed for the next year in school, they gathered up over at the livingroom where Fred set the hearth up. "Alright, Fred and George go first, then Ron and Ginny me and Harry will be last." Molly instructed and with a nod everybody got to it, Fred and George flooing off to the Leaky Cauldron followed by Ron and Ginny, then Molly and finally Harry, who got out just as gracefully as those who had gone first knew he would, and it was George who caught him before he could land just about as gracefully as the last time he had been here.

Looking up at George and flashing a smile, along with a small thank you Harry stepped away from George and swept the soot off of him and stepped into the group to let others who were flooing there come on through. "Alright, Fred and George you take care of Ron and Ginny while i take Harry to see the solicitor, and NO you are not to go off from Diagon Alley, so help your hides if i hear that you left the two alone or took them there." Molly said, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguments, and for once the twins took on a dead serious look and nodded to their mother, after all there was nothing more important than family to the Weasley clan, meaning that nothing was worth risking a member of the family.

Moving out, the Twins went off to do the school shopping off tot he right from the Leaky Cauldron, while Molly and Harry went to the left to visit the solicitor, all of them missing the floo flaring and a single, tall and dark figure stepping out, narrowing ocean blue eyes as a familiar scent of cheery tickled his nose, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked off, the business could wait, he had better things on mind right now.

It took only ten minutes of walking for Molly and Harry to get to the offices where their hired solicitor worked at, a stylish building with white walls and a small, well kept yard in front of it though which a walkway led to the door. Molly opened the door for Harry and they both walked into the warm, inviting reception area where Harry took his time looking around himself.

The walls had no windows on it, but to make up for the lack of scenery to look there were several pieces of art portraying the countryside at even intervals from the door leading out, all the way to the desk where the receptionist sat at the junction of two hallways. Between each painting there was a small pedestal on which were several vines growing, some set to slowly grow along the frame of a paintings by their sides, some just let to grow down and decorate the pedestal. Beneath their feet was a thick, rich carpet that effectively dulled the sound f their steps as they walked over to the desk and inquired about their solicitor.

The receptionist was a man in his mid twenties, he had a slim build and short cut hair that was slightly styled to look both combed back and slightly rampant, a nice style to fit his angular features. Covering his frame was a simple white dress shirt and a black vest with a chain attached to the edge of his pocket, presumably holding something at the other end of it. "Ah, The Weasley and Potter case, yes?." The receptionist spoke, a constant small smile on his lips as he looked through at the papers in front of him, nodding as he was given an agreeing reply. " Mister Henders will see you right away, just follow me please." The receptionist said casually as he got up ad motioned for the two to follow.

Going down the left corridor, similar tot he one they had come down along, with only the difference of the right hand side of the walls were littered with doors at even intervals, while the opposing one held paintings of people, presumably of the people who occupied the offices they faced. Upon reaching the third door the receptionist knocked on his three times and upon being told to enter he opened the door to step in, only far enough to allow the two to step right in.

At the far end of the room sat, behind his work-desk, a bulky man, not in a way that suggested he did a lot of manual labor, but that he had acquired a bit of extra weight along the years spent going through the different twists and turns and loopholes of the law for his clients benefit. His head was shaven bald, probably to hide the fact that he was either going severely grey or was loosing his hair, but whatever the reason it certainly worked to give him a rougher edge. "Mister Potter and are here to see you." The receptionist announced as the two entered, shutting the door behind them and going back to his desk.

The solicitor stood up and walked around his desk to greet them both properly, offering them a seat by the desk before going back to his own, looking at the two critically. "I was told that the case involved a man named Charles Weasley." The mans voice was heavy and held a slight accent that Harry couldn't quite place. "Yes, he is my second oldest son, who had to leave for work on an emergency, but he authorized me to act on his behalf." Molly said as he fished out a note from her purse, handing it over to the solicitor who read it out carefully before nodding and handing it back.

From then on it was just laying the ground for their claim to have the article withdrawn and for a formal apology for printing false, yet it took almost an hour for them to finally walk out of the place and as the door closed behind them Harry let out a small breath and looked at the sky, as if in he had forgotten what it looked like, well it was hardly his fault that the mans office just held bookshelves and the chairs as well as the mans desk, hardly anything to resemble the outside world, nor for one to loose themselves in thought on, quite a depressing place really. "Now now Harry, at least it's done and we don't have to go back." Molly said as cheerfully as ever as she led the way, making sure that Harry was at her side, within the range of her peripheral vision as they went on. "Well, i wish we didn't have to go even the first time..." Harry sighed as they kept walking along, doing his best at avoiding eye contact with everyone but Molly as best he could, he did not need another scandal out of just taking care of business, but try as he might, there was a pair of eyes that didn't miss anything about him, the person said eyes belonged to lifting his right hand up to draw a puff out of the cigar he held, a low rumble leaving his throat as he blew the thick smoke out, so, he was being ignored altogether, well that just wouldn't do so he let the elderly woman and the only being worth while to catch his attention walk along, keeping his distance for now, it just wouldn't do to have the teen surrounded by so many so eager to step-up for him to hinder his advances, no, in this hunt he had to be patient.

**Authors notes:** There we go, another chapter done, i promise to get more action into it in the next one, i hope so anyway, but right now this is the best i could concoct, hope i do not disappoint any of you!

** Staar:** indeed the fighting starts, a game of cat and mouse with an updated set of rules from the days of old ;)

** Christy8889:** Well to be honest i was planning on introducing one before the school year starts, for some added mayhem and chaos for everybody =D but who, oh who will it be, suggestions? 3

** :** Thank you for the wonderful review 3 i hope to keep you entertained enough to keep on reading and commenting 3


	8. First move

**First move**

Along their way along the busy street Molly and Harry passed Madam Malkins clothes shop, and while Harry didn't need new clothes,e specially since the old ones the Dursley were so generous to donate to him, fit him so well still, there was something behind the display windows that caught Harrys attention.

Set upon two mannequins was a complete set of clothes any wizard would be proud to wear. The pants and vest were sharply cut, fit to pronounce ones features better by broadening the chest and narrowing the waist, the shirt added a splash of color with its deep red color and casual style, the light grey tie could be worn casual or neat and it'd still fit, but what really stood out about the outfit were the robes. Cut down to a sharp form the top hugged close to the torso, buttoned up all the way from the waist up to the neck where the sturdy collar ended, the sleeves widening towards the end, while the bottom was left to pillow out neatly and the coat came accompanied by a hood, a nice, large hood that added a slightly sinister air to it all. While the whole robes were black in color there was a darker shade of red along the rim of the hood, the collar, the mouths of the sleeves as well as the bottom of the robe, not to mention the inner lining of it was of the same dark red, with only the inside of the hood as an exception to this as it remained a solid black through and through.

Looking at the price-tag Harry almost winced a little, it was a bit on the pricey side of hings, but well...when was the last time he had spent on himself, not to mention that he had quite a bit of coin to spend in his and his family vaults., so with a decision in mind Harry looked where Molly was, but upon turning around he was startled to find the woman standing right there with that usual smile on her face."If you want to go and try it out, you can." She said with a nod, but before she could even inquire about accompanying the teen, Harry beat him to it. "Thank you Molly, i'll look up a bit more clothes while i'm at it, so i'll meet you up at the bookstore in a bit?." While talking Harry already moved towards the store door, barely catching Mollys one hour time-limit before she'd be back to look for the other, which was all fine and dandy since Harry only wanted the outfit in display, and to get something for Molly for her endless support, and it wouldn't do for Molly to be around while at he went through about it.

Stepping into the store Harry steeled himself, just to appear less like a nervous wreck, and more like a respectable customer, which was proving to be a challenge unto itself, what with most of the patrons who saw him enter turning to whisper to their partners and friends about who knows what, not that Harry cared much, as long as they kept it to themselves, he'd be happy to let them resume on that.

Walking through the racks and shelves Harry made his way over to the counter where the elderly woman set about orders and deliveries, but upon hearing a customer approaching she set it aside and focused her attention onto them, and upon recognizing her customer Madam Malkins smile just doubled in radiance. "Ah, welcome , how can i assist you?" She inquired in a professional, although elated tone of voice, looking at her customer keenly with eyes that held the wisdom of age, not to mention talent of practice. "Well, first of all just Harry will do..." He started, coaxing out a small laugh from the woman, a small and bubbly sound that had harry flashing a smile as well. "And second, i'd like to get the outfit on the display window, and some extra shirts, an extra vest and pants, and something for a woman your age, for a thank you gift." He said, pointing out to the items he'd requested and as the owner rounded the desk and directed him to the measuring area, she'd need it to size the items up.

Six shirts, three pair of pants, three ties and two of the robes sat aside behind the owners desk while Harrys witched up into his new clothes, much tot he delight of Madam Malkin who always delighted in people wearing her creations "Well, there's only one thing missing, the present for ...Any suggestions?" Harry inquired from the elderly woman, who asked but a few questions to pinpoint what she would think were a fitting gift, and b the end of it Harry chose what Madam Malkins suggested, a bright orange Kashmir scarf, enough length and width to go with most outfits, or by itself as an accessory. "Will that be everything Harry?." She asked while placing what harry had bought,a nd not worn, into bags for him, making sure to set the old ones in a bag of their own. "Well, if you could have this wrapped up for me, i'd be overjoyed." Harry replied, giving the owner a smile as well as the scarf, watching her nod before moving off to the backroom to package it up.

While waiting for the woman to come back Harry took his bags and set them down by his feet, and as he stood up he heard a familiar chuckle from behind himself, and upon turning around he was not wrong in his assumptions to find a smirking Draco behind him, his two minions standing by him. "Well well well, look here boys, seems Potter is getting fancied up, got a date with a daddy, hmm?" Draco almost spat out, but never once lost his grin as he stepped closer, standing tall and looking at Harry down along the bridge of his nose.

About to shoot back an insult of his own Harry snapped his jaws shut and blinked his emerald green eyes owlishly as the whole area behind the Malfoy heir seemed to darken up and before said Heir of the pureblood house could speak another word a low, rumbling voice snapped his mouth shut and tugged his attention behind himself.

Ocean blue eyes looked down along the bridge of the angular nose, a scowl set upon his face, a look that demanded utmost attention even as those eyes darted from the three teens to Harry, taking a mere second to appreciate the sight from this close. "This young Kukac bothering you ?" The male growled out, straightening himself up to his full height, a good half a head taller than Draco, but more than three times his size, and while Grabbe and Goyle certainly were no sticks, neither of them could hold a candle to the build this man held as he awaited patiently. "No...not yet, they were just about to move along anyway."Harry spoke as he looked from the trio of trouble over to the stranger, whose name was eluding him so far, yet looking into those eyes it was painfully obvious that just standing there looking down at the snobby brat and his two goons, was the LAST thing he wanted to be doing right now, even as he was enjoying the uncertainty in their stance, especially as the bratty blond dared to pipe up. "What did you just call me old man!?." Draco almost hissed, yet held onto the pureblood mask of indifference with the skin of his teeth, which was proving out quite a task as the stranger laughed, dared to LAUGH at HIM of all people.

Leaning forward, a wicked smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he set himself at an eye-level with the Malfoy heir and let out a low growl. "Kukac...is insect that revels in ground..." The stranger rumbled out, delighting in the flush of anger forming on the blonds cheeks, he looked just about good enough to bed with such an expression on. "Nov begone little Kukac before i make you." The stranger snarled, his tone of voice just low enough for Draco, Grabbe and Goyle to hear barely as he stood up and stepped tot he side, keeping his eyes set on the trio, watching them depart from the store.

With the issue at hand dealt with the stranger turned his undivided attention onto Harry, offering a small bow at the waste. "megbocsát nekem Mister Potter." The stranger said before standing up again, looking eyes with the teen again, who pulled off a quite the nice look of confusion and amusement all at once before he could shake it off, it wasn't till he got a sniff of the males scent that it came back to him, like he'd heard it all his life, the others name. "AH! T-thank you Mister Farkas, though you needn't have bothered with that." Harry started as his arms slid behind his back and he held his gaze up in the depthless swirls of Bators eyes, who just flashed that predatory smirk of his, nodding his head in a sign of thanks. "Think nothing of it, was my pleasure watching your honor." Those words had a small blush creeping over the apples of his cheeks, and had it not been the slight cough from behind him Harry would of lost himself in fluster.

Turning around, effectively turning his back onto Bator, who growled slightly, enough to send the nearest customers inching away from him. "Ah yes, thank you Madam Malkin, can we get a withdrawal note over tot he bank for them to transfer it all to you?" Harry inquired, although he was quite certain it was an uncommon practice, yet he couldn't help the small smile from forming onto his lips as Madam Malkins drew out a sheet of parchment and began writing down each item and its cost exactly onto it and signed it with a tap of his wand, asking harry to do the same, which he did quite happily, and as his business in the store was concluded in this store he had a new issue to deal with, the repayment of a favor performed, even though it was unasked for, but none the less appreciated.

Turning around again Harry almost felt sad to see that Bator had moved off, presumably left, but a quick scouting around earned him a sighting of the tall man standing by a shelf, looking through dress shirts so he moved over, standing nearby until the male lift a dark green shirt with a silver tie, common slythetin colors, but for some reason seeing it in the strangers hands made it look...good in a way Harry couldn't explain. "If it's for you, then i'd definitely pick that one ." Harry mused aloud, flashing the other a smile as he turned, that infernal grin of his set on, like it was cut in stone. "Please, you can call me Bator." He growled out softly, but this way of growling wasn't meant to drive away others, no it struck a cord within Harry that brought to life the blush from earlier.

Taking a moment to just look at the stranger for a while, Harry took in a few breaths to calm himself, and his hormones, a little bit before trusting himself to reply. "A-alright...but only if you call me..Harry." Getting a nod in a reply Harry steeled his resolve as he kept looking into those mesmerizing eyes that seemed to drill holes right through him, quite an unnerving, yet oddly thrilling thing to behold. "I...was wondering if...if i could treat you to...a coffee...or something as thank you." Harry managed to out without much stammering, which only seemed to amuse the elder man, if the low chuckle passing his lips was of any suggestion to such. "No, you vill treat me nothing, but, i vill accept you for company on my treat." Bator mused aloud as he gave the shirt and tie Harry had pointed out , one last glance before heading towards the counter, motioning for Harry to follow him. "But how is it a proper thank you if i don't pay for it?" Harry shot right back, gaining a bit of confidence out of his rising temper, if this man had his head so far up his own backside as not to accept an offer when given, then he could just run off a cliff for all Harry cared for.

Paying for his item and bagging it calmly Bator turned to harry, that grin still in place as he bowed, offering his left hand for the teen. "Is thank you enough to get to spend time vith you without having to stalk like a creep." Bator rumbled out as Harrys hand landed on his, a gesture where Bator wasted no time in closing his fingers delicately around the appendage, pulling it over to plant a chaste kiss on the knuckles, a certain way to melt away Harrys temper and get those cheeks flushed paler red again. "Well...i suppose i don't want you to be a creep...so...i'll take your offer." Harry said with a nod, letting the elder gentleman lead the way to the door, which opened as if on que to reveal Molly right behind it, ready to step in, and as she stepped aside to let the large man through without risking any awkwardness she spotted harry there, her eyes going through the figure in an appreciative manner. "There you are Harry, hope you're all set." She inquired as Harry walked on outside, face set on a smile as he nodded to the woman who was like a mother to him. "I am, but i need to thank Mister Farkas for coming to my rescue against Malfoy and his gang." Pointing out to said man who stood tall, noting the presence of the woman with a mere nod of his head, but other than that she might of been a dot of colorful air to him.

Looking over at the stranger harry pointed out Molly blinked a couple of times, only for a small frown to set on her face, if this is the way the man acted, then no thank yous were necessary in her opinion, but Harry seemed content enough to do so."Well, alright, always good to uphold good manners, i'm so proud of you Harry." Molly smile as she moved closer to Harry, planting a small peck on his forehead, which earned a murderous glare from Bator, luckily missed by the both of them as Molly stepped back and fixed up Harrys collar a little before looking over at the intimidating man, but there was nothing more steeled than a mothers need to protect their young, and Molly was an exception in this as she stood her tallest and looked at the elderly man with all due seriousness. "I trust you to have the manners to see to harrys well being while he is in your company, he does not need more scandals in his life, so when you two are done, you'll take him to the Leaky cauldron where i will wait for you both, understand young man?."

Looking at the short, chubby woman before him, jabbing that finger at him from where she stood kind of reminded him of his own parents, while neither were short or chubby, his mother certainly did the same thing as this one did with his siblings, even as some were far older than he was at the moment, so in those words, and event he tone of voice Bator found respect towards, even his Dracken side was taken aback by this puny human woman daring to question his ability to protect the unmated submissive he was trying to woo off of his feet, to a decree where even it decided to show the woman off by ensuring that nothing happened to the submissive. Bowing at the waist, his left hand crossing his abdomen while at it, but his eyes never left those of Molly Weasleys, conveying a level of commitment that one wouldn't expect from a stranger.

Standing straight Bator kept looking at the woman dead in the eyes, finding not a single ounce of being intimidated in them "I promise he vill be returned unharmed, unscandalized." He said in a tone of voice that left no room for maybes or backtalk, and it seemingly pleased the woman to a point where she turned to the teen behind him, who had remained silent out of worry that if he spoke-up he'd trigger events he wasn't prepared for, but as the two settled their things out Harry found himself fixed up again and another small peck planted on his forehead before the woman went off, not glancing back even once, she trusted Harry enough to know what he was doing, and he trusted int his..Bator fellow enough to see him back.

Left alone Harry shook his head and looked over to Bator, who looked like he had before, collected, self-aware and most of all, confident in his own being so Harry allowed himself a small breath and adjusted the bags in his hands. "So, where to next?" Harry said while eyeing his surroundings, not finding many a places he could see Bator at, to be honest it was a bit of a stretch to see him even at Diagon alley to begin with. "There is a place down that vay, the best coffee and cukrászsütemény, vi vill go there if that is alright." Bator motioned along the way where Molly had just went, looking at Harry intently.

Brows knitting together a bit Harry titled his head and pursed his lips a bit."What is a cukraasuutemeeny" He inquired, quite puzzled by the use of such foreign words, but as Bator offered no explanation, instead of just walking over and offering his hand out for him, chuckling along the short distance at the failed pronunciation, earning a small growl of irritation from harry who didn't enjoy being laughed at. "You vill see soon, i promise you vill like it, perhaps enough to remove such a vile expression from your face." Was the only kind of reply to the inquiry left hanging in the air as he held his hand out still.

Harry wasn't aware of what it was, but something had him shifting the bags from his right hand over to his left, brows still knitted together in irritation as he took the hand, using his sleeve to hide the fact of being walked along, escorted as it were, like he was something special by such a tall, dark and handsome male who held his hand as delicately as one would a flower, a surprising fact considering the size difference and the air the other put off constantly. Looking at his companion while they walked, Harry took in the time to take in the angular features, the jet-black hair, those pale red, but full lips, the well defined chin as well as the texture of the hand holding his, rough, but smooth, well used but taken care of as well, as seemed to be the case with everything about this mysterious stranger, yet there was an air about him that he'd seen him somewhere else, after the incident at the Leaky Cauldron, he just couldn't recall where exactly.

True to his word Bator took Harry to one of the more expensive cafeterias along Diagon alley, one that had everything imported from abroad and handled with silk gloves, and despite having no lunch serving they had a waiter escorting customers to their table, providing they had a reservation that is. Stepping into the cafe Harry could see many an expensive paintings, presumably expensive that is, lining the walls, porcelain cups decorated with leaf-gold and intricate designs, people in various designer clothes sitting about discussing money, politics and such, quite the cliche rich place to be honest, and where else would he have the second unpleasant encounter, if not here.

Turning his head to eye more on the clientele of the place, rather than the posh styling and styled waiters, he spotted two heads of blonde and two of dark, of course the Malfoys would be here of all places, where ELSE on Diagon alley would they feel at home? The sight had made Harry tense a little, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Bator who lift his head to eye the clientele and upon spotting a familiar little kukac sitting at a corner booth he couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped even if he had tried. "Vorry not Harry, they are of no significance to the situation." Bator rumbled out, letting go of Harrys hand in favor of moving it over to his shoulder instead, giving it a firm squeeze as well as a nod of his head for assurance.

Having the male there, assuring him, squeezing his shoulder in such a way had Harry relaxing notably in a matter of seconds, that and the slight change in the others scent, from the bite of cold air and the woodlands, to a mere summer scented and more of like bathing in a tub of vanilla, soothing all in all and harry literally dropped his bags from his left hand as he relaxed away, a fact that had Bator chuckling softly again just before the waiter came over.

Dressed in a pair of dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black vest, quite plain but stylish enough the waitress had her hair done back in a ponytail, her index finger set on the list of today's reservations to go through it. "Reservation under the name Farkas, table for two." Came the firm reply and the waitress went through it and upon spotting the name in question she crossed it over and requested that they follow her over.

Despite his relaxed state of mind Harry didn't miss the fact that this was a reservations only-type of place, and that the reservation had been made for two to begin with, a fact he was eager to check over before he went along with this much longer. Following the waitress along to their seat, three seats down along the wall from the Malfoy table, Harry allowed himself be seated by Bator as per his request, and watched as Bator took his own seat right across from him, looking at him expectantly. "By the way...what is this cukra...thing you mentioned earlier, didn't spot anything of the name." harry piped up as the other kept looking, not to mention the constant presence of the waitress standing there for their order. "Ve vill take the strawberry and Italian chocolate ones and a black coffee for me and...Vat vill you drink?" Bator handed out their order, giving harry a glance upon needing his drink information, yet again effectively ignoring the question about what he'd meant with the single one word, a fact that was seriously pissing Harry off at the moment, enough so that he just spat out his order for Honey tea, which in turn had Bator arching a brow, looking at him a bit more intently, if possible at all before his lips stretched into a grin again.

Opening his mouth-up again to speak his mind about being ignored and what not else Harry found a solid finger pressed to his lips, man could Bator move swiftly if he needed to."Calm down, i promised you vould see, i can not explain cukrászsütemény, the word...it escapes me so patience little spitfire, you vill see." Bator murmured softly and as he pulled his finger back, he did so in a lingering fashion, eyes never once leaving the emerald pools that Harry was blessed with.

In a matter of minutes, some which were the longest ever in Harrys life, despite the constant chat about latest events, they were brought their order, a piece of three chocolate Italian cake and a piece of fresh strawberry cake along with their coffee and tea.

Looking down at the plates set on the table Harry had a small epiphany as a grin stretched his lips anew, his eyes darting off from the plates and onto Bator who merely shrugged his shoulders."So it's Cake that you meant...is it for generic cake or something specific?" harry said as he took a spoon to claim himself a piece of the chocolate one, devouring it in an instant, table manners be damned right then and there, something for Bator to chuckle over again." Is just...cake? Any can be called the same in Hungary." He said with a nod, taking a spoon for himself, and in a spur of mimicking harry, just ate his little spoonful with as much enthusiasm as he could dig out of it, something that had Harry chuckling softly at the display of the stoic, maybe even a bit of an evil-looking man enjoying a piece of strawberry cake in such a manner. " you really should try the chocolate one, it's so good." Harry almost purred as he swallowed down his spoonful, although he had to swallow down the lump in his throat at the look he was given.

Eyes narrowed down slightly, that grin melting down into a slight smirk, like a predator about to pounce on its prey. "If you vill feed me a piece, i vill try." Bator crooned softly, keeping up the intense lock of the eyes, though he felt elated as he caught sight of the teens hand moving the spoon to cut a small piece onto it and shakily bringing it up for him to lean in and swipe away, making sure to part his lips just enough to get the spoon and the piece of cake between them before closing them, tongue swiping away the tasty treat while lips cleaned the spoon as he pulled back, a small sound of delight rumbling from his throat as he savored the piece, thinking of another way he would rather be devouring this particular treat, but that'd have to wait.

From then on they exchanged pieces of cake, drank their beverages and talked, about what Bator did for a living, what did Harry plan on doing with his life, family status and everything inbetween, and out of it all what pleased Bators dracken most was Harrys desire for a large family, having missed having a family entirely growing up, so he wanted to patch that up, and what pleased Harrys Dracken to hear the most was that Bator was a confirmed unmated male, and while Harry remained oblivious the Dracken side knew well that the other was indeed just that..a dominant, a strong, able one at all, maybe not as young as one might want...but definitely at the top of his game.

With their bellies full of cake and tea, minds at ease and a casual event brought to a halt, with no disturbances from the Malfoys at all, though harry suspected that he would be hearing from the blond along the train ride to Hogwarts, but as it was he didn't mind while he walked out of the caffe and allowed Bator to lead the way over to the Leaky cauldron, stopping right behind him when the larger man stopped abruptly by the corner of the establishment.

Taking a step back and apologizing for bumping into the other harry held a small smile on his face as the other turned to face him again. "I vould like to invite you for a casual lunch tomorrow." Bator said as he offered his hand to the teen again, palm up and fingers only slightly bent, and as if on que Harrys free right hand went up to place his fingers over bators, who bent his just a little and planted his thumb against the back of Harrys fingers, holding them as he leaned forward and lift his hand to plant another small, chaste kiss on the back of it, giving many of the bystanders a good look and a load of gossip,.

Harry, for some reason, didn't mind the public display nearly as much as he should of, it just brought warmth to him that someone would go out of their way to hand him such a gesture out in public for no good reason, so with flushed cheeks Harry nodded as his hand was released. "So, we meet here at noon tomorrow?"Harry inquired, smiling widely at the agreeing response given to him.

Still smiling Harry stepped past Bator, who didn't stop him, merely turned to watch him walk the distance from the corner to the door where the teen bid him farewell till tomorrow before going inside. Left to his own Bator turned on his heels and marched off, his robes pillowing out and his expression darkened considerably, he'd heard something agitating during their conversation, and while he hadn't let Harry see just how much it had angered him, he was certain that the teen would find out the results of angering him quite soon.

Authors notes: SO SORRY! this chapter was a pain in the butt to write D= i was blocked left and right with different ideas jumping at em like Xenomorphs out of dark vents...D= but here we are, hope you enjoy! and merry christmas to you all

Christy8889: Glad to hear it 3 well maybe he'll get to visit the bank, maybe not, depends if my idea catches the wind of the reader audience, you people all influence this with ideas and comments 3

Staar: i hope he'll be nice on Harry, so far so good, eh? ;)


	9. On the petals of a lotus

**On the Petals of a Lotus**

The activities of the day, the blissful feeling of it all had Harry smiling the whole day, a rarity on its own even as Harry wasn't a depressed sort of a person, or at the very least he didn't show it to those around him, but seeing him so casual, dreamy-eyed to be honest, was a welcome change to the usually reserved and introverted person Harry normally was so no one asked him about it, least of all Molly who had a slight idea as to the core cause of Harry's mood, yet she had a feeling that perhaps she should pull Harry aside to ask about the man he had gone off with, or should she just leave it at that, and she probably would of had Harry not come to him to ask if it was alright from him to go out to lunch tomorrow.

Looking at the teen as if he had just grown an extra head Molly wiped her hands on a washcloth and turned her attention fully onto the teen. "Harry can i ask you a personal question before i make any kind of a judgement here" Watching Harrys expression melt away from the cheerful one he had held through most of the day broke Mollys heart, yet as a mother, even if not biologically so in Harrys case, she felt it was her obligation to know, and to guide the teen into the right choices in life.

Hesitantly nodding his head unsure of what Molly would want to know, and furthermore if he was ready to answer the kind of questions a situation like this could cause. "Do you like this..man...this Bator Farkas?" She spoke out after a small pause to formulate her words, as not to shove the boy away from her, and looking how the slight figure before her tensed up, brows knitting together as lips drew into a thin line she thought that perhaps she had crossed a line even then. "I like being around him, but..." Harry looked directly into Mollys eyes, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt nervously. "Somehow i doubt that is not what you were asking...isn't it?" Harry said as he twist the edge of his shirt around the tip of his middle finger. "No, no it is not sweety, so...Do you like him in a way i do about Arthur?" Molly said, wording her question in a way that left very little room to circle and dance around, although the slight blush that crept onto the apples of Harrys cheeks spoke volumes of the feelings forming within the teen, a sight that had Mollys chest tightening a little.

Lowering his gaze from Mollys Harry fidgeted with his shirt a little more before looking up again, peeking at the other from under his brow. "Honestly...I don't know, but...would it be wrong if i did?" Harry wasn't sure of his own sexual preferences, having had no experience with either one, well not to speak of that is, and he was nervous to venture into anything like this, especially if he didn't have Mollys backing in any of this. Looking at the teen fidgeting so nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while hardly maintaining eye contact with her, it was a clear reminder that no matter how mature Harry acted at times, he was still a young boy in the spring of his life, in desperate need for adult guidance, a fact that hit Molly like a ton of bricks right on the face.

Lips stretching into her usual smile Molly opened her arms up and moved closer to Harry, pulling him into a tight motherly hug, planting a small peck onto his temple. " Of course not Harry, whoever you decide to make your life with is welcome in this house.." Molly said before drawing back to look at Harry right in the eyes, taking a slightly more serious tone of voice."Although i'd wish for it to be with someone of your own age-group, but..." Molly interjected before Harry could speak-up for himself. "Like i said, whoever makes you happy and can give you what you need and deserve is welcome to do so, as long as you choose them to be the one to do so." The matriarch of the Weasley family said, once more smiling at the teen who snapped his jaws shut and just leaned into the hug, staying like so for a while before pulling back. "So, may i go and have lunch with tomorrow?." Harry asked again, grinning a little as Molly nodded her head in responce. "You could always bring him over here for lunch, unless he thinks home cooking is beneath his standards." Molly rolled her eyes to add a bit of a comical emphasis onto her words as he let Harry go, who gave a small chuckle at her joke before shaking his head a bit. "Oh, i think it's a splendid idea, at least it'd show if he's worth spending any more effort on, eh" harry mused, giving Molly a small wink which had the elderly woman laughing out loud, nodding her head. "Shall i have lunch ready at one, to give you two an hour to spend on getting to know one another?" Molly inquired before Harry could leave the kitchen.

Stopping at the door Harry turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Molly, who just held her smile firmly on her face, the slight blush creeping over the teens cheeks once more reminding her of the true age of the teen. " Sounds good, now i'll go tell the others that we'll be having company over." Harry piped out before moving along, leaving Molly to her own devices in the kitchen

Letting out a small sigh Molly turned back to the counter she had been wiping and resumed on it, shaking her head slightly."That Bator fellow best be on his toes...Something tells me that Harry will be quite the person to have in ones life." Molly said to herself while she finished up the counter and went to clean-up the cloth she had used to hang it up to dry, but at the loud arguing coming from upstairs, suggesting that Harry had told Ron about the visitor coming tomorrow, was going just about as smoothly as anyone could of guessed, after all Ron could be quite narrow minded at times, but she loved her youngest son unconditionally regardless of his stubborn streaks.

With everyone aware of the visitor for tomorrow, with a plethora of teasing from the twins, and Ginny of all people, about how Harry had a crush on this stranger he'd met only a handful of times in the past. "Agh! Ginny, i thought you'd be strongly against such a thought, not fully supporting it!." Harry cried out, giving the aforementioned red head an icy glare, who emrely shrugged it off and kept on her grin ."C'mon! You can't expect me to actually NOT support the notion that you have the hots for a man, one older than you to boot...Although it'll break my heart to let you go, oh woe is me." Ginny retorted, putting a nice flare to her over-dramatics by placing the back of her left hand on her forehead and leaning heavily against George, who in turn was supporting himself on Fred as to avoid toppling over from laughing so hard. "Ehehehe...that look is PRICELESS..." Fred gasped out as he looked at Harry who had a strange mixture of a grin and a pout going on, added with his arms tightly folded over his chest to emphasis his annoyance had quite the opposite reaction to what he'd been going for, seeing how all three of them burst out laughing again.

Turning on his heels harry marched off and away from the cackling trio and headed straight down, sparing a small glance at Ron who sat on his own bed, still contemplating their little talk a moment ago, so to avoid another argument like before Harry chose it best to just keep on going downstairs just in time to greet Arthur as he stepped out of the hearth and was dusting himself off in front of it. "Welcome home Arthur, how was work?" Harry greeted from the door, arms behind his back, teetering on the tips of his toes.

Lifting his gaze up and setting onto Harry he spared the teen a warm smile before taking his coat off and picking his suitcase up again. "As good as ever really, the Ministry is slowly starting to settle down back on its tracks again."Arthur said as he walked over and past Harry, offering him a small ruffle of the hair as he passed, going straight off to find his wife leaving Harry on his own, not that he minded in the least.

Letting out a small sigh Harry wandered on outside, walking without aim, just letting his mind wander about as the gentle summer breeze danced around him playfully, and what did he think about? If you asked him nothing in particular, a truth in itself that he wasn't actively thinking so much as his nature, the half of him that ached for completion that was denied of it constantly, now that side had plenty going on, it was well aware of two virile unmated dominants, both with equal amount of attractive attributes, one had physique and an air of command, the other had the most beautiful wings and a pleasant scent, those two were the onyl differences between the two, both were equally able to defend him and their clutch as evident in the little fight a while back, both certainly had the basics down as far as hunting went, after all both had managed to sneak up on him, a feat in itself really.

Harry wandered around the grounds for a while before deciding to settle down leaning against a nearby tree, close enough to still be within the Burrow wards, but far away enough to not be disturbed by anything coming from the house, and there he settled down to sit, arms behind his head, legs crossed at the ankle while he reclined against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the sky and the drifting clouds,a sight that had him soon drifting off to dreamlands.

The low rumbling of a growl snapped him out of his light slumber and as his eyes opened the first thing he noticed were the change in scenery, no open fields stretched in front of him, split only by the Weasley home, instead lush forest filled his vision, the sound of a stream running somewhere nearby filled his ears as he shot up to his feet and looked about, he was absolutely positive that this wasn't where he'd settled down with his thoughts.

Hurled into an unfamiliar territory without his knowing was enough to have his heart racing, but the repeat of that resonating growl from before, this time a lot closer, had his wings spreading out to their fullest as his eyes scanned his surroundings and a good thing that he did too, for he managed to catch a glimpse of something massive and black rushing right at him from his left with enough distance between him and it to dive forward throwing himself to the ground, only to curve his back and use his arms to roll around back onto his feet, this time facing where he had been, letting out a snarl of his own at the intruder whom he got a good look at now.

Grouched down, mostly hidden behind a pair of absolutely massive wings was a familiar figure, the same black scaled dominant from before and as he stood straight, shaking himself off from the less than graceful pounce onto nothing, letting his wings remain half-way spread, like an aura of terror looming right behind him. Flexing his clawed fingers the dominant growled again and slid his left leg back and bent his right, wings quivering a little as the dominant seemed to take an awkward bow at him, an act that had just the wanted result of dulling Harrys panic and sense of threat just enough.

Lowering his wings a little and even cocking his head slightly to the right Harry let out a low rumble, a con'used sound, only for it to end in a sharp, frightened snarl as the dominant just sprung forward, those massive muscles on his legs bulging out as they shot the male forward, wings giving a sharp thrust back to further speed up the acceleration. Meanwhile those ocean blue eyes remained glued onto him, and arms drew back and fingers remained curled but open, ready to snatch on, and had this been anyone else but Harry, with anything less than his sharp seeker reflexes, they would of been caught, but as it was Harry the charging dominant had to blink as the brunette suddenly just dove down as he kept barreling forward, his eyes following the slim figure as it fell down on all fours to the ground as close to the irt as he could, using the others momentum to force him to just run over him, and the moment the other barreled over Harry sprung up and dashed forward as fast as his legs could carry him, but out of curiosity he glanced back just in time to see the larger male charge straight against a tree, the sound of those powerful arms snapping forward to sink his claws into its bark was enough to have Harry ducking his head in a slight wince, more so as he watched the male rip out two good-sized chunks of tree off of the trunk before turning to his direction, a devious smirk plastered on his face, and with a final roar of claim he charged off, straight after his fleeing prey.

Through bush and thicket Harry charged, the sound of his own heartbeat thundering in his ears, the feeling of every muscle in his body protesting as he forced them to work as he was being chased, diving left and right every time the chaser was just about to snap hold of him, but he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer, and as if on cue the view in front of him was split by rivets of light, the end of the forest just within his reach so he pushed himself to a final push, aided by the sound of a low rumble behind him, one that held an oddly amused tone to it, one he couldn't pay attention to just now as he sprinted forward, preparing his wings by drawing them close to his back and grouched down a bit, and as he stepped out of the forest he leaped, wings spreading out, just about to give that one thrust down to send him well on his way tot he sky, the area where HE held dominance, but all his hopes came crashing down.

Just as his wings were about to bash down on that first flap, a large shadow covered him, and a quick glance up had him swallowing down a lump on his throat. Looking down at him were the deepest pair of blue eyes ever set on a handsome face that was split by the most devious of grins and he realized that his plan was made for naught as his wings found themselves snapped against him by a pair far larger than his own and at the same time strong arms shot down to snap large, clawed hands around his forearms and with it came a heavy body slamming down against his back with enough force to knock him off his feet, held upright only by the hold the other had around his forearms.

Struggle as he might, snarl as hard as he could, kicking and thrashing about it was all for naught as the other just held him, and as he wore himself out and finally just fell relaxed did the larger one move. Letting go of Harrys left forearm in favor of snaking that strong arm around Harrys frantically heaving chest, bending his neck enough to brush his nose along the shell of Harrys, letting out a soft hissing growl as he just held the smaller male close to his body, letting him catch his breath, and also letting him know that he wasn't an enemy, and how proud he was to have been given a proper chase of such a wonderful submissive, and the more Harry listened and felt, the more he leaned against and relaxed in the dominants hold, finding himself oddly more comfortable in the hold of those muscular arms by the second, even more so as he was allowed to turn around front to front when he made a motion to do so.

This close to the other harry tilted his head and took in those defined features, crooning softly as he tiptoed to rub his nose against the dominants shoulder, arms shyly snaking around the males waist, letting the other know he was comfortable there, and after a while, b y prompt of the dominant, Harry lfit his head to look at the others face again, following the motions instinct were telling him to follow, lifting up as the other lowered, faces inching in closer and just as their lips were about to touch something happened.

The entire world burst into colored right before his eyes and with a start Harry awoke drawing in a small, sharp gasp at the sudden wake-up, startling poor in the process, who had come looking for him and now grouched right next to him, looking at the flushed lad who seemed to have difficulties settling his breathing down. "Enjoyed your nap Harry?" Arthur asked as he stood up, helping Harry up onto his feet as well, the teen merely nodding his head, still flushed and a bit out of breath. "Sorry if i disturbed a good dream, seemed to be like it the way you were smiling." Arthur chuckled, finding his words confirmed by the fact that Harry blushed a bit darker red and looked at the ground instantly. "Y-yeah...kinda was...was i out for long?"He admitted, trying to change the subject at the same time, offering the elder Weasley a small smile once he dared to look up again before they began heading off towards the Burrow again. "Not more than two hours, Molly just wanted you over to discuss tomorrows meal, especially with a guest coming over and all." Arthur said, giving Harry a small, knowing look before looking ahead again. "So...is this man someone you feel romantic about?" He resumed, merely looking at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

Stopping for a split second in mid-step at the question fired his way, harry blushed anew and rolled his bottom lip betwee his teeth, gnawing on it thoughtfully as he reumed walking. "i...don't know..." Harry murmured quietly, not knowing if heard him or not, but since the man asked nothing more, he assumed he had, and settled for just that for an answer.

Authors notes: Terribly sorry this chapter took so long tow rite, i blame Christmas holidays and the hooblah that it caused, iw as in a momentary writers block what with all the party stressing and going, ugh..but i'm back and i look forward to offering you people something nice 3

Kelly: Thank you for your review, this is the stuff that keeps me writing 3 thank you!

"kuroryuu705: Thank you for your comment, it means quite a lot coming from someone who has read the piece where they were originally used, and if you have any suggestions i would be happy to see if it is something i would implement in mine 3

evajames86: Thank you for the review, i was planning on giving the Weasleys a bit of Dracken, somewhere along the ancestry ^-^ but even so not all can, or will be, dracken, events and bloodline affect it all.

Staar: We'll find out in the next chapter, there was nothing here to really offer an explanation in, but the next one will have hints of what gave him the hissies

Christy8889: i am terribly sorry, but i have to disappoint you there, in at least one of those things, which one? You'll find out later ^-^ thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy!


	10. Odd Meetings

** Odd Meetings**

Throughout the rest of the day harry expected to be asked the same thing over and over again. /how do you feel about this man" but not once after Arthur had asked it was it brought up, Ginny and the twins were looking forward to meeting the person, they had already decided how Harry felt about it, thus had no need to ask, and Ron? Well undoubtedly he wanted to spend as little time thinking about it as possible. All in all things went along normally, with the exception of a slight increase of tease from the twins and Ginny, who was still oddly calm about the whole prospect, after all she had spent a great deal of time under the impression that once the Dark lord was defeated and school was over, she and Harry would really get down to dating, seems the notion of Harry turning out gay was a twisted little delight for her.

By the time the family and guests settled down for the night, Harry found himself just laying on his bed, first discussing of the coming school year and what to do with the rest of the vacation they still had left. When Ron finally settled down and began sleeping, evident from his light snore, Harry was left with his thoughts, the very same that had lacked all clarity as of late, always wandering about, purposefully avoiding focus on subjects that didn't revolve around his inheritance and the two dominants he'd met so far. Yet even still the thought that Dumbledore hadn't replied anything yet was gnawing at the back of his mind, supplying some anxiety into the mix.

In the middle of asleep and awake Harry glimpses of the little daydream he had earlier, he felt the rush of being chased and caught, then courted in a way, he felt heat pool at his cheeks, a tightness winding itself ever tighter in the pit of his belly. Just like before, it happened again just as their lips were to meet in that first osculate the vision ended abruptly, so much so that Harry jolted wide awake with a gasp.

Placing a hand over his chest Harry was surprised to feel his heart fluttering like a caged bird in distress, his breath uneven and heavy. "Sod this..." He groaned low to himself and sat up, glancing over to spot Ron sleeping soundly still, so as quietly as he could Harry drew on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, having gone to bed in only a pair of boxers. Once dressed he got up and ventured downstairs to fix himself a drink seeing how sleep chose to elude him so.

Sneaking downstairs Harry went and set the kettle to boil some water while he got himself a cup and the condiments, honey only, and set the tea ready for when the kettle was done. As he waited for the water Harry found himself, for the millionth time in the last ten minutes, thinking about the oncoming meal, would Bator actually agree to join in on a family meal with strangers, aside from himself and Molly, whom the man had met only briefly?.

On the other hand it'd be a good measure of character, his Dracken supplied and thinking on it Harry had to agree. If, and it was one hell of an IF, Bator was indeed a Dracken, a dominant and interested in him as much as he appeared to be, then if, another one of those huge Ifs in life, they mated then Bator would just have to accept the Weasleys as well, since Harry wasn't about to turn his back on them after all this time. He would fight till the last breath for the basic right to keep in touch, meet and greet and so forth with those he held as a family, not a single thing was worth loosing them for.

The sudden, sharp whistle of the kettle snapped harry from his pondering and moving quick he took the kettle and poured himself a mugful of it, letting the tea absorb into the water, stirring on occasion before disposing of of the tea grind and added a little bit of honey, just to add a little bit of sweetness to it. With his cup in hand Harry went to the living room and sat on the couch, pulling the blanket over his legs as he sat at the corner, leaning against the corner of the armrest and the back of the couch, looking ahead as he stirred his tea and sipped at it occasionally.

Settled down as he was Harry, for once, allowed his thoughts to roam freely as he settled down comfortably. Pulling his legs up and held the cup against his thighs so he could look at the surface of his tea, and as he stared he could swear he could see flashes of images. Not of people he knew as it was, but somehow he felt...related to these children, a quite a few actually, and the more he looked, the more his grin spread, he'd always wanted a lot of children, career be damned if there was no other way of taking care of them all but stay at home, he'd gladly do so to see to the needs of them all.

Sip after another his cup emptied and as it ran out Harry felt comfortable and happy, so with a smile on his face he got up, folded the blanket onto the armrest of the couch and went to dish his cup to put it back again, putting everything back in their place before making his way upstairs again. Content in his capability to figure out this whole thing with his inheritance and the oncoming 'date' as it were harry slumped onto the bed spread out, still smiling as sleep finally claimed him.

The sun glared right into his eyes as he opened them suddenly as a weight landed on him followed soon by another making a nice dog-pile right on him. Groaning and wiggling to get the mass off of him harry blinked sleep out of his eyes and glared at the twins, who grinned right back as if they weren't causing some serious hindrances to Harrys breathing with their antics. "Good morning sunshine, had a nice dream did we?"Fred began, looking at Harry who merely knit his brows together, quite oblivious as to what the male was on about. "He sure was hugging that pillow tight while nibbling on the corner of it, so i'd wager he was indeed. "George replied in Harrys stead , nodding towards the pillow that Harry was still clinging onto, not that he had much choice in the matter with the two apes flat on him like this. "None of your beeswax to begin with..now get off of me! you pair of lummoxes. "Harry groaned, wiggling harder still to no avail as the twins remained still for a while longer. "Lummox is it and here..." George began, giving his brother a sideways glance. "We were doing you a favor by kicking you out of bed so you." Fred resumed, putting on the most convincing expressions of hurt he could muster without pulling something as he glanced at his brother. "Don't have to rush about like a headless chicken trying to get ready for your big day." The twins ended in unison, both flashing harry a grin before scooting off of the boy and helping him up and off onto his feet, Fred taking it upon himself to drag the feisty teen off to the bathroom to shower while George made his bed for him.

Scoffing as the door closed behind him Harry undressed himself, might as well since he was shut in here. With his shirt off and pants aside, fingers gingerly holding the waistline of his underwear as he looked at himself in the mirror. Still scrawny, but some nice muscle definition here and there, but certainly nothing to chase after, especially with such hideous scars littering his body here and there. One on his forehead, the most infamous one, then there was one on his right arm where the basilisk had sunk its fang in, and a whole array of other minor ones from..before. A shudder ran through the teens body as he recalled some of the non-magical wounds on him and quickly turned his gaze away from the mirror, making haste to go into the shower to cleanse the memories, he wasn't there now, and wouldn't be for a long while, no point in thinking about such things.

Taking a while to cleanse himself, and to just enjoy the pounding of the warm water, Harry remained in the shower for a while longer that absolutely necessary before proceeding to drying himself up, just holding the towel to his face as he sighed lightly and gave the mirror a fleeting glance. "Quite a pickle you've dragged yourself into Harry." He told to himself before he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked his clothes to put them into the hamper and afterwards heading off to get re-dressed in some clean jeans clothes, putting on what he had bought yesterday, leaving the shirt untucked and the top most two buttons unbuttoned and left the tie out entirely, fresh pair of black jeans with a dark red shirt, a nice enough choice for today he thought as he made his way down to join the others downstairs.

Molly greeted him from the bottom of the stairs and waited for him there to pull him into a morning hug and a peck on the cheek. "Looking good there Harry, so be extra careful around breakfast, wouldn't want to have to change."She said in a mild tease while fussing with Harrys hair, actually managing to assert a resemblance of rule into the unruly mop of hair . Combing the strands back without forcing them out of shape, kind of a windswept style, although that left the scar on his forehead visible, he'd fix his fringe later, now he just thanked Molly for her effort as they ventured over tot he kitchen where Ginny and Ron as well as the twins were busy eating about, although that came to a screeching halt as Harry walked in.

A moment of silence was broken by a sharp whistle from Fred, who got a proper smack to the back of the head from Molly almost instantly after. "Wow, pulling the semi-stylish but casual look nice." Ginny commented, causing a healthy hue of red to bloom over Harrys cheek as he shuffled over to sit in his usual spot at the table next to Ron, who kept his eyes set on Harry the whole way over, seemingly unable to find words for it, but regardless he turned to his breakfast again while the pseudo-perverted trio bombarded Harry with a plethora of questions and vulgar remarks, and while most of it was quite funny and harry readily went along with it, there were things that had him focusing more on his breakfast, as if in it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Hey, can't you cut him some slack? you've been at it for a day non-stop already." Ron suddenly piped up once the last of his breakfast was shoveled away.

Looking at his best mate harry flashed him a grateful smile, getting the usual grin from Ron in return. "Oh come on Ron, we're just having some fun." George said, looking at his younger brother with a deadpan expression before glancing at Harry, true..the teen had been quite uncomfortable here and there, so maybe some slack would be fine to give, so when his brother went to open his mouth he put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small shake of his head, while Ginny just rolled her eyes at his brother and resumed her breakfast put-off by being told to behave none at all, she was smart enough to know when enough was enough.

Patting Harry on the shoulder as he got up, picking his plate with him. "Think you could play a round or two of chess, or you think you're too fancily dressed for such?" Ron jibed, flashing his friend a grin as he moved to set the plate in the sink to rinse it out. "Bah! I could wear a silken ballgown, with matching high heels and a corset, and i STILL wouldn't be fancy enough to loose to you in chess." Harry declared and after a brief pause the sound of laughter filled the kitchen, Molly just shaking her head, but smiling at the same time as she set things away for now.

An hour later, an hour before Harry was to go meet up with Bator to invite him over for the family meal, an owl flew into the kitchen, perching on the kitchen table, letting out a small hoot as Molly approached it and its lift leg. Removing the letter from the owl and giving it a cracker on the go the owl left, leaving Molly to inspect the letter, it was addressed to Harry, so with the letter in hand she went outside where the kids were enjoying the sunshine by flying about on their brooms. "Harry! a Letter for you!"She called out, effectively drawing the attention of all of them.

As they landed Molly handed the letter over to the confused looking Harry who looked at the envelope, a small smile stretching onto his lips. "It's from Witches Weekly." He said looking at Ron who urged him to open it as he fumbled it open and unfurled the parchment, reading aloud what it said upon it.

Mister Harry Potter

It has come to our attention, through private informant, that an article was published in our paper without your, and consent, but worse than that most of the information was untrue, and presumably written with malice in mind, and for this we apologize and have began pulling the publishment from market and sending corrections, further more we are willing to compensate for this accident, just come visit at the office and we shall discuss it, this invitation has no time-limit.

Sincerely Timothy Anglis

Moving his thumb a little he slid another sheet of parchment out to scope out the address of the offices, he'd have to talk with Charlie about that, hopefully he would be done with his emergency soon, so if they chose to go for compensation it wouldn't take place during school days. "That was quick work from the solicitor." Molly stated, nodding slightly as Harry rolled the parchments again and tapped them against his chin. "Umm, does anyone when would be a good chance to ask Charlie what he thinks about it?" harry stated after a while when Molly had headed back inside again. "Sorry, nope, just got to wait till he is available again." Ron said with a shrug, Ginny, Fred and George nodding as well, the way the note had been scribbled down in haste suggested that whatever it was that had called Charlie back to work too soon, was serious indeed.

Setting the subject aside and taking the notes to his trunk, hopefully he would remember them later on. From then on things settled down again, the kids spending their time talking about the note, and various other things until Bill arrived with Fleur, both having a day off from work, after all it wasn't often the call for a family dinner was sent out, so Bill was more than happy to take a day out of paperwork to spend it with family.

As the situation, and reason for an all-out family dinner, was explained to Bill, he demonstrated well how much older he was in comparison to the four that had been the first to hear, he merely nodded as he listened to the tale from the get go, starting from the whole Witches Weekly incident and all the way till today, not once saying anything about it. "I see, well i thank you for telling me." He addressed the five younger one, giving them a small smile." But Harry, shouldn't you start going soon? It's already half past eleven." He said passingly, chuckling as harry looked at the clock on Bills desk, nodding slightly as he got up along with the rest and headed off, needing only his new robes and shoes.

Entering the kitchen to let Molly know he was going and would be back in an hour, as they had planned upon. "Alright sweety, have fun and remember, don't do anything i wouldn't." She said with a small smile on her face as she wiped her hands, moving over to Harry again to settle his hair down again to the previous windswept look, it fit Harry quite well, but this time she left a bit of hair to cover up the famous scar on his forehead and with a peck on the cheek she sent Harry off, not that she wanted to, but in the end...she didn't rule Harrys life, anymore than she ruled that of her children, all she could, and ultimately would, do is just make sure they got everything they need and the protection of family.

Sighing slightly Molly turned back to the kitchen and shook her head, better get this cooking underway, so with a house rattling call she had all of her children, Charlie and Percy excluded so far, to come down and lend a helping hand so everything would be done by the time Harry would come back.

Thudding onto shaky legs Harry grabbed hold of the mantle of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, shaking his head to rid it of the lingering dizziness as he swept his clothes with his other hand. "I hate flooing..:" Harry grumbled under his breath as he swept the last of the soot off of his robes. "So i remember you saying." The familiar baritone voice of Bator rumbled from behind, causing harry to stand up straight and turn around to face the other in mild fright from having been caught off guard like that. "But this time i didn't have to peel you off the ground, pity."Bator said with a low chuckle, while his right hand dove into his pocket, pulling out a small, velvet covered box from there.

Looking at the offered item and then to the one offering it Harry blinked his eyes and shook his head. "I...i can't, i haven't got anything to give in return." He started, a small blush creeping over the bridge of his nose, especially as Bator merely grinned slightly wider, showing a touch of white of teeth from a tiny gap between his lips as he thrust the item a little closer to the other. "Consider it a... Belated birthday present." Bator murmured quietly, a small wink of his left eye told Harry just what he'd been thinking about for the past two days already." W-well...t-thank you Bator."He said quietly as he reached over and took the box, moving a big closer to the other to open it, and to be out of the way of anyone else flooing in here.

Fumbling with the lid for a moment harry finally managed to pry it open and had to raw in a sharp breath at the content. Inside was a silver chain nicely coiled along the satin pillow and neatly in the middle was a single scale lined with silver, the scale was light shade of green at the edges, going darker in color the closer to the center it got and in the center it was completely black. "You like?" Bator inquired as Harry just looked at it. "Y-yeah...but...but i can't accept this...it must of co..."harry tried to protest, but the presence of Bators index finger pressing flat against his lips silenced up his protests as the males left hand moved over to take the chain and along with it the scale that hung off of it. "Saw it today while going for breakfast, thought you would like, and since you do, has repaid itself in full already." The man spoke casually as he pulled his finger away in favor of opening the lock on the chain and putting the whole thing around Harrys neck, securing it on before letting it settle on the other, the silver glinting in the light in a playful manner.

Looking at the little amulet and then back up at Bator, who held his grin as he stood and watched as well, tilting his head a bit as he caught Harrys gaze. "So, have found a place where you vant to eat?." He inquired while moving a bit and extending his arm towards the empty table nearby with a single cup of tea on it. "Y-yeah about that...i have...an odd request." Harry began as he moved towards the table, letting Bator scoot his seat for him and set him on it, and even let him take his drink of choice and fetch it from the counter and bring it to him, glad of the chance to think how to set his question up.

With a fresh cup of honey tea in front of him and Bator now seated, looking at him with a certain air of expectation hanging about Harry swallowed up the lump in his throat and took a sip of his tea." W-well, the Weasleys...told me i could inv...invite you to lunch with them." Harry almost whispered out the last of the phrase, not his fault that Bator had a way of unnerving those around him, what with those ocean blue eyes and neutral expression, the way he held himself above all others without announcing it, something to dislike and to be envious about at the same time.

Waiting for the other to reply felt like a lifetime, his palms sweating, fingers drumming silently against the sides of his cup as he looked right into Bators chest, too nervous to look up into those eyes. "You vant me there, vith your family?" Bator spoke after a while, his tone calm, casual, he demeanor just as calm, nothing suggesting that anything was wrong at all, and looking up into those eyes Harry saw nothing, no emotion other than curiosity, so he relaxed a little and nodded his head. "very vell, Ve vill lunch there then, but first vi have to go get something then." Bator stated as a matter of fact before taking a sip of his tea, leaving Harry to blink a couple of times in surprise before finding his voice again. "Find what?...you don't have to..." Harry snapped his jaws shut at a single glance from the other, in a matter of seconds the males entire demeanor went from casual to downright cold, suggesting that fighting him in this matter wasn't appreciated. "A small token of appreciation, nothing big, i promise." Bator said as soon as he noticed the effect upon the younger man, giving him a small smile before downing the rest of his tea, half a cup of steaming hot liquid in one god, yup, he was scolding himself for acting quite that hostile in the get go, but at the very least Harry wasn't up and running off, so..he hadn't overdone it too bad.

Harry gnawed on the inside of his cheek in thought before sipping his tea, he'd been taken aback by the sheer amount of authority flung his way, but while it was quite a push-back it was also something that benefit the elder male, and he was sure it wasn't meant quite that harshly. In the end he had just tried to object to an act of kindness, not something most would take with a smile on their face, right?

With their tea out of the way Bator took it upon himself to escort Harry, keeping him close by, maybe a tad too close some might say, but Harry felt confident enough walking almost side by side with the larger male,

The short trip down along Diagon alley led them to Bacchus Emporium, an upscale liquor store that held almost any kind of alcohol, from human liquors, elven wines and even goblin ale. Stepping into the store Harry looked around himself at, feeling mighty out of place in such a fine place, everything was neatly in place, the floor had lush carpeting and the walls were paneled with oak, the same out of which the shelves that housed the merchandise were made of.

Following Bators lead down the first aisle and turning left to head down to the section reserved for wines. "Vat kind of food will be served?" Bator inquired, giving Harry a sideways glance, hardly hiding the slight smirk at Harrys obvious feeling of misplacement as the boy looked up at him with puzzled eyes. "Uhh...Molly was going to make lamb stew with mashed potatoes and treacle tart for dessert." Harry replied as his gaze shifted to the shelves upon shelves of different wines, the look of confusion returning onto his features once more. "Ah, than i'm sure the adult vill enjoy this." While he spoke Bator moved from Harrys right to his left and picked up a bottle of Cõtes du Roussillon, examining it briefly before presenting it to Harry.

Looking at the bottle, blinking owlishly at it more like, harry was at a loss at what was expected of him, so he looked up at Bator and flashed him a smile. "I will take your word for it, since i know nothing about wines..." Harry stated flatly, but contrary to his own thoughts of the elders reaction, he was pleasantly surprised instead.

The usual semi-grin that Bator held upon his face, at least when Harry was around, melted down into an actual smile, and looking upon it Harry could feel a squeeze in his chest and gut, such a simple expression, but on Bators face it gained a whole new level of appeal and to avoid making a complete fool out of himself Harry looked away, coughing awkwardly. "W-well, that's taken care of, yes?" He mumbled quietly, only to jolt as a large hand was placed upon his shoulder, a comforting gesture to most, but to Harry it was like being shocked with raw electricity and burned with white fire at the same time. Turning his head to glance at the other over his shoulder Harry let a small, slightly goofy, grin tug at his lips as Bator just nodded and stepped forward, holding his hand on the teens shoulder, effectively guiding him along to the register.

The act of purchase went over painlessly enough,the only damper in the mood was the cashier behind the counter, a woman in her late twenties, a fetching sight if you were into the whole professional look mixed with a hint of sultry appeal that flirted with Bator to a point where Harry felt a low vibration at the back of his throat, a tingle in his gums and fingertips just aching to fall onto the woman for making a move on. Before he could enact upon the urges of his nature Bator placed a hand on the nape of his neck, pressing his fingertips lightly against the flesh, an act that normally would of irked Harry to no ends, but now it sent a wave of calm coursing through him, driving away the urge to fend off any potential suitors.

Leading the boy out of the store, his hand firmly set upon the back of Harrys neck until the stepped outside where Bator let go. Shaking his head slightly Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times before turning to the other, a questioning look set firmly upon his features. "The hell was that." He demanded to know, and as Bator let out a small chuckle Harry snorted and opened his mouth to tell the other to stop laughing at his expense, but for the third time that day that same index finger found it's way over to his lips, effectively silencing him again. "I vould ask the same of you if i vere younger, as is, i'm flattered you thought you needed to flay that woman for her flirting. " Bator mused aloud, withdrawing his finger from Harrys lips, just to see that adorable blush setting across the bridge of his nose again.

Letting out a slight huff Harry turned on his heels and tapped his palms against his own hips. "Well, she was acting highly unprofessionally, i don't like that much." He murmured quietly, and as Bator merely chuckled again and nodded before heading along the road again he moved back to his spot by the others side, enjoying the occasional waft in the wind of that unique scent that was Bators.

By the time the clock approached one pm the pair found themselves back at the Leaky Cauldron, sitting at the very same table they had at the start of this trip. Harry played with his medallion a Bator enjoyed a cup of coffee. "Ah, i forgot to ask, did you get mail today, by chance?"Bator inquired as he set his cup down and looked at the teen with an expression of complete neutrality.

Looking up at the other Harry tilted his head to the left a little, blinking. "Ah, yes, from the Witches Weekly as a matter of fact." Harry said cheerily, it had been a positive glimpse in the day, and as Bator nodded, that handsome smile once more appearing on those features to cause Harrys body to go into overdrive. "Uhh...why'd you ask?." He said after a while, it was odd after all for strangers, that they still were to one another for the larger part, to ask such things of one another, unless they were expecting something.

Nodding his head a couple of times Bator took his cup to sip from again, setting it down as he returned his intense gaze back onto the teen across from him. "I vent for a little visit at the publishment, had a little talk and made sure that if you didn't get mail today, i would come back." He said as a matter of fact, like one would state the weather. Harry looked at his companion for a while, not quite understanding it, but somehow the way those dark eyes glinted as the man spoke suggested that perhaps the second visit wouldn't be just to talk, something harry was torn in two over, one part thought it quite romantic that the other would do so, the other was kind of terrified by the notion, but neither opinion had a foothold over the other so Harry just settled to giving his companion a smile. "Thank you for doing it, but...you really shouldn't of." harry said calmly, settling to just accepting the aid in a way.

Flicking his left hand idly Bator brushed aside the shouldn't of Harrys statement. "Think nothing of it." He stated flatly before downing the last of his coffee. Glancing over at the clock harry stood up and nodded slightly. "Well, we ought to get going now." Harry gestured towards the fireplace. Normally visitors would apparate to the apparation point near the edge of the wards, but since Harry wasn't of age yet, he couldn't so this special arrangement was made.

Getting up after setting his cup down Bator straightened his robes and checked that he had the wine with him before joining the teen by the fireplace." Where to?." He inquired as he took the floo-powder that Harry handed to him "The Burrow and the password is..." Harry gestured for the male to come lower as he tiptoed to whisper the password into the males ear, where he was certain that Bator could feel the renewed blush radiating heat against the sensitive skin there.

Pulling back and quickly turning to the fireplace Harry chucked in the floo powder, waiting fore the flames to settle, as well as his breathing, before stating his destination and stepping in. As his feet hit solid ground again Harry stumbled forward, managing to barely catch the edge of the coffee table with his hands instead of his head. "Just in time harry, the food is just about done and the table is set." Molly said from the doorway as she came to check upon the ruckus in the livingroom, although her cheery expression melted down into a neutral one as the floo flared again, and she felt the wards respond to the intrusion, but want as she might the figure of Bator stepped out in a show of pillowing robes among green flames.

Greeting one another in a civil manner before Bators attention was back on the teen as he straightened up and shook his head, cursing floo travel to oblivion. "Mom did harry arrive ye..."Ginny cut short as she peeked out from behind her mother, blinking her blue eyes slowly, taking in the sight of the older male. Following their sister came in Ron and the twins, all stopping at the doorway to look, at a loss at what to make of the scene of the tall, broad man standing there, a hand on Harrys shoulder as he swept the soot off of him. The last to arrive was Bill who greeted the guest, once he could manage to squeeze past his barricade of siblings, who scattered to get ready, each of them for varying things while Harry and Bator removed their robes and set them to hang before sitting down to talk with Bill for a while.

**Authors notes:** Boy this chapter took long to write, but i'm happy with it :) i'e gotten plenty of reviews and i appreciate them, and do my best to correct myself accordingly, i thank you all for your continued support 3

**PS: **I have a beta reader now, which will make this so much easier on you all :) and i began work on Wednesday 7.+1.2015 so i will do my best to write during the weekends, so the minimum of one chapter a week, two if i hit a writing vein :) but that is all for today! I thank you for your continued support, you all make this work writing 3


	11. Crossed Paths

Walking over to their quest, Bill offered his hand to the other in greeting, which the man took without a moment of hesitation, giving a firm squeeze and a quick shake along with an exchange of names. "So, you're the knight in shining armor always rescuing Harry from the dangers of the world." Bill joked casually while taking a seat on the couch, soon followed by the other two, Harry sitting on the couch with him as Bator took a seat on the recliner, setting down the bag he had been carrying with him next to himself on the floor.

Arms set casually on the armrests, legs neatly together and back held straight looking as regal as one would assume. The only thing to spoil the look were those eyes, deep, dark blue, slightly narrowed, their full attention focused on Bill, and it was that look that had shivers running beneath the redheads skin, like he was a prey looking straight into the eyes of a predator moments before the lethal strike, quite an unnerving thing.

Nodding his head Bator let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, a gesture that only added to the predatory air he was letting out. "Vell, I've come to the rescue once vhen the little kukac tried to make a scene over nothing." Bator glanced over to Harry as the teen let out a small chuckle at the nickname with which the elder had taken to referring to the Malfoy heir.

As Bators attention shifted aside Bill took note of the way the foreigners expression softened slightly, not by much, but there wasn't that -Make a small flaw and i will rip you to shreds- feel to it. Although he had initially thought that whatever kukac meant, it had been a word used on Harry, but the way the teen chuckled he was left pondering. "Ah pardon, but..what does kukac mean?." He inquired in as polite a tone of voice as he could, yet he still felt like he had just interrupted something intimate between the two.

The moment those eyes were back on him, Bill could swear he heard the sound of water freezing over quickly coming from somewhere, for that is the difference between Bator looking at Harry and him. Not a single positive emotion within those dark debts, not to mention the smile that was obviously the produce of a life-time of practice of making a seemingly normal gesture without giving any kind of indication of the thoughts of the giver of such an expression. "Kukac is Hungarian for insect...vorm specifically." Bator explained, using a tone of voice that spoke volumes about how little it interested him to explain himself to the red-head.

"He called Malfoy that, in-case you were wondering." Harry piped up after a while since Bill seemed oddly at a loss on what to say, which in itself was really peculiar since Bill usually had a word or two to always spare no matter what one might say.

Looking over at the ravenette Bill nodded a couple of times, but said nothing. His thoughts ran a mile a minute over his own uneasiness, as he wasn't one to loose his nerves easily. Pulling himself together again Bill nodded to Harry, letting out an honest chuckle. "Well, I'm certain that whatever the blond menace did, was well worth the insult." He said casually, returning his attention onto Bator once more.

Since topics were scarce, mostly due to Bator cold-shouldering everyone aside from Harry, something to probe into at a later date as the oldest child of the Weasley couple tried to steer the conversation over to an area where Bator might feel more inclined to shed more syllables upon. "If i may, i would like to ask a slightly more personal question of you." The red-head finally spoke up once he'd planned out where to take this little dance.

Turning his head slowly to spare Bill with the smallest of glances to let the other know that he had a portion of his attention, for now. "It all depends on the nature of your question, i vill ansver to anything, but my ansvers vill be based on hov personal a question you present." Bator said after a while, taking his time to enjoy the slight stiffening of the males shoulders and hands, oh how he loved to unnerve people

Nodding his head in acknowledgment Bill held his smile still, even as some of his usually confident posture did crack under the scrutiny of the stranger. "Of course..." Bill started, taking a moment to think how to word his question in a way that couldn't be misunderstood. "I was wondering what it is that you do for a living?, Harry hasn't mentioned anything whenever he'd talk about you." At Harry's name, Bill turned his head to glance at the ravenette.

Bottom lip rolled between his teeth, brows knit together just enough to create a small wrinkles between them. He really didn't know much about Bator, only that he was from Hungary, and from an old family, Thar's all he remembered. It wasn't because he hadn't wanted to ask, no, but whenever they stopped for something, be it coffee and cakes, or just wandering about, all they really talked about was..him, Bator would ask how he was holding up, what he had planned for the future, if he had been anywhere, pretty normal questions when meeting someone new.

There had been something...thrilling about having someone focusing their attention on him Harry James Potter, and not the Boy-who-lived, sure his friends asked too, but during their first meeting even his closest friends had taken a moment to look at just the scar, and over-time the boy behind it.

Here was someone who seemed to want nothing to do with the brand that set him aside from others. Having such attention did things, while it had him a bit on edge, it also awakened something deep within, something that had spent the last week or so trying to get him to see something that still eluded him.

Noticing the silence that had fallen over the room Harry lift his gaze, only to find himself locked into a brief staring contest with the Hungarian, and the look within those eyes had shivers running up Harry's spine, enough so to cause him o shiver slightly as a small blush crept over his cheeks as he diverted his attention to Bill, giving a small smile of apology, not trusting his voice at the moment at all.

Watching Harry mull over his thoughts, Bill took notice of Bator turning his head to look at Harry. For the second time he had to assume an expression of puzzlement as the icy expression of indifference had fallen away in favor of smugness, a small grin tugging at the corners of the males lips, eyes holding a mixture of delight and pride about them as they looked upon the teen.

Why wouldn't Bator feel prideful and smug? He'd just been informed that the submissive who's favor he was wooing for talked of him when he was not around, such a revelation stroked the ego of his human self, and fanned flames of his dracken to a point where he could feel it clawing at the walls of his mind, demanding to lay claim. For now Bator pushed it down and returned to Bills forgotten question

Adjusting his position in his seat Bator leaned back against the backrest, elbows propped on the armrests, fingertips pressed lightly together as he looked at the red head over them. "I am unemployed, per say, but i build my fortune upon investments and real-estate, and once my mother and father step down from the family business, i vill take over." Here he paused to let his words sink, watching Bill nod as he thought it over.

From the corner of his eye Bator could see that Harry was leaning over slightly to listen, his attention pinned to the maximum to catch every last detail, another thing to stroke his ego. As Bill opened his mouth to ask again, Bator lift his had to indicate that he wasn't done, he'd been distracted by the teen to realize how much time had passed. "I am also the Duelist champion of Hungary three years in a rov, if you can count that as making a living." He said with a final nod of his head.

Taking the brief moment before Bill would speak to scope out the teen, Bator couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at the obvious excitement in the males stance, a fact Bill had picked-up on apparently as well.

So the stranger was a duelist? Which both added to Bills growing worry over this strange man, but also sparked an interest as well. Before he had specialized to become a curse-breaker, even before he left Hogwarts. Bill had fed a small fantasy of becoming a duelist instead, but due to circumstances he had chosen otherwise, but now that old flame was rekindled, and judging from the look on Harry's face, that seemed appealing to him as well.

Softening his smile down a little to a more genuine one, Bill clapped his knee with his hand, nodding a couple of times." Well blimey a duelist? And here i thought you were like most noble born are with a stick up their backsides being better than others." Bill said with a small chuckle, a slight bit of an in the spur of the moment statement, but hearing the brunette let out a small laugh had Bill feeling just that much more relaxed.

"Yes vell...Appearances can deceive, and i pride myself in not being like most who share my status." Bator said with a court nod, deciding to forget about the manner with which he'd been spoken to especially if it kept the look in Harry's eyes.

Said teen waited for the adults to take a break from talking before claiming Bator's attention again. "Could you teach me sometime? We had some dueling taught at Hogwarts but the teacher could hardly hold his wand, little alone do anything useful with it, so if you could it'd be splendid. If it isn't too much to ask that is..."Harry babbled on, his excitement, anxiety and tension all pouring through in an endless flood of words it was a wonder anyone could make anything out of it.

Bill shook his head slightly as he reclined back against the couch, observing the two for now as he thought things through once more. On one hand Bator seemed to be every bit the aristocrat like the Malfoys, Zabini and Nott. Posh and proper with a stick up his arse so far he could probably taste it, but on the other hand whenever he would interact with Harry he either played his part admirably, or he actually did light up and loose his iciness entirely, the whole situation was quite a puzzle, good thing Bill enjoyed puzzles then.

Inclining his head back to let out a laugh, this one proper and bubbly that carried over to his words. "Nagyon finom vagy!" Bator exclaimed, although his laughter died down upon noticing the look he was receiving.

Harry's brows were knit together and his lips thinned down to a small line, obviously being laughed at after his outburst wasn't appreciated, but so far the teen remained still, just looking at the other, letting his next move determine everything from then on. "What did you just say?..."The embarrassed teen murmured aloud in a low voice that did very little to completely hide away his agitation.

From the side Bill still watched, like a tactician looking at the map plotting his next move, and as the tension spiked a part of him felt giddy that perhaps this ( .) had done and screwed himself over now.

Still holding his smile Bator set his left hand down to grip the armrest as he leaned forward,r reaching his right hand over to gently try and tap his index finger against the tip of Harry's nose, but the teen pulled back just in time, leaving the other hanging. Normally such an act of defiance would of dug out a firm response from him, but as it was Bator simply smiled and bowed his head in apology.

"I am terribly sorry for accidentally offending you, i did not mean it like that at all." He started, holding his eyes set firmly upon Harry's knees where the teens hands were busy kneading the fabric of his pants. For a while Harry said nor did anything, but since he did not hear an explanation to what was said he flicked his hand in an upwards motion to get the other to look up at him.

Returning to looking at Harry again Bator withdrew his right hand, setting it over his own knee. "Well...what did you mean with it then..." Harry spoke-up as his eyes lowered, lest he look at the other dead in the eyes, he didn't feel upto that at all.

Taking in a small breath Bator shook his head, the smile he had held earlier still lingering, though not as honest as it had been a moment back. "I said that you are sveet...Your enthusiasm especially." Bator said as calmly as ever, waiting for Harry to look up again.

Snapping his head up the moment those words left the others lips, the blush he had before returning with a vengeance to heat up his face from forehead to shoulders and Bator had to really fight to suppress the growl of delight before it left him, opting to just widening his smile as he leaned back again. "As for your question...Yes, i would love to teach you vhenever you have the time for it." The oldest int he room said with a nod of his head.

About to ask something more Bill snapped his jaws shut as Molly announced that food was to be served and that everyone should go outside. "Ah, would there be room for an additional student in this little group of yours?," Bill inquired instead as he got up, still keeping his attention on Bator as he got up, and offered a hand to Harry to help him up as well.

With the teen firmly on his feet Bator turned to his gifting, lifting the small bag from the floor before addressing the red-head again, letting out a small scoff. "I suppose i could, but I'd like to know what you do for a living, to better estimate what to teach then." Bator shot back, letting Bill take point as he followed Harry.

Guiding the way over to the outside where the meal was set, Bill chuckled softly, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the two. "Well i have been a curse-breaker for several years now, if that says anything." He called back before stepping outside, missing the brief glimpse of a grin that over-took the elders face.

The large table was set on the front lawn, the cloth charmed to tick tot he table so the light breeze wouldn't cause havoc with the setting. Ron and Ginny were setting down the glasses when the three emerged, Harry moving over to them to see if there was ANYTHING he could do, but it swiftly went downhill what with Ginny jabbing at him over his companion and Ron snickering about and participating in on it.

While the younger ones scuffled about Bill and Bator stood to the side going through about dueling, Bator's achievements and his own developments as far as spellwork went in such hectic, yet co-ordinated environment, going at it as Molly and the twins arrived, bringing in the food, as well as the late arriving Arthur.

Introducing himself to the Lord of the house Bator presented his bringings to the male before they would sit down and get ready to eat, everybody missing the fact that the floo flared inside the house, even Molly and Arthur as the keeper of the wards. Food was being passed along until the door opened from within to reveal a tired looking Charlie who held a smile as he took in the scene before him that is until a scent, and sight, all to familiar hit him and his expression went icy.

"Charlie, you're back!?" Harry exclaimed from his seat, standing up as everybody turned their attentions tot he new arrival, Molly smiling warmly as did Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys, the only ones not smiling were Bator and Charlie who were locked in a firm stare-down, one wondering what the other was doing here, the other scolding himself for doing such a poor job in getting rid of the competition.

Author note: Sorry it took me forever! But I'm back with my crappy writing again ^^; don't worry, I'm gonna pick up the quality again! Also Staar, don't you worry, I'll gladly keep writing to get your gleeful comments :)

PS: Anyone looking to get notifications of when i update this story, you can favorite this story in pen-name Doragonkage and story name Dragons Heritage :) c ya all!


	12. Change of Plans

"_Charlie, you're back!?" Harry exclaimed from his seat, standing up as everybody turned their attentions tot he new arrival, Molly smiling warmly as did Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys, the only ones not smiling were Bator and Charlie who were locked in a firm stare-down, one wondering what the other was doing here, the other scolding himself for doing such a poor job in getting rid of the competition._

The tension kept building until Molly broke it by moving to his second oldest to pull him into an embrace before tugging him over to join in on the feast. Whether or not Molly intentionally put Charlie sitting opposite from Harry's quest and right next to said teen, Bill wasn't sure of. What he did know now, was that he would have to have a word with Charlie to confirm or deny his suspicions of what was going on here.

For now, however, the meal resumed on track with Molly dishing out some for Charlie like the doting mother that she was before she too returned to her seat. "How'd it go at the reserve? You left in such a hurry and all." Molly said in an attempt to break the staring contest between his second oldest and Harry's quest.

Looking to his mothers direction for a moment Charlie nodded a couple of times sharply, jabbing his fork into his food like it had committed a crime against him. "Fine mum, just a few of the bulls acting out, had to separate them to the corners of the reserve, lest they cause any more havoc." Charlie stated casually, as not to provoke undue worry and suspicion over his little lie.

About to turn his attention back to the offending piece of aristocratic trash, Charlie found himself being nudged from the side. Turning to face towards the teen next to whom he had been seated only to find himself drawn into the most intense looks ever. Beautiful emerald green eyes shone up, displaying the building worry that only seemed more surreal as the light of the sun reflected off the watery surface of those eyes, adding an almost ethereal glow to them to called out to any who saw them.

"You're alright? Didn't get hurt at all?" Harry asked as Charlie turned to him, just looking at the male right in the eyes, seeing the change in the previously cold look those bright blue eyes had held. Warm, joyful glint returned to Charlies eyes as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips while his right hand lift slowly, coming to rest on top of Harry's head, gently ruffling the mop of black hair as Charlie shook his own head in reply.

From then on the rest of the meal went on without incident. Bill taking it upon himself to engage Bator in conversation about dueling, spellcraft and such. The rest of the Weasley family chattered among themselves with the exception of Harry and Charlie.

Those two talked about the 'incident' at the reserve Charlie doing his best to spin a tale that didn't require a lot of fine details and would be easy to remember if asked of later, a task he found increasingly more difficult the more his eyes wandered over to the brunette next to him.

The look of elation with a hint of relief was one thing, but added with the constant smile that tugged at the corners of those soft, rosy lips and the little glint within those emerald green eyes, and Charlie was ready to just ignore all else in favor of just taking Harry then and there to keep him from the clutches of a certain other brunette that had invaded his territory.

When the people were satisfied, their stomachs full and the atmosphere relaxed Molly began, with the assistance of Ginny and Arthur, began to clear the table for dessert, which she would still need to finish, giving the remaining lot a good chance to digest and socialize.

Getting up from his seat Harry made a small stretch with his arms above his head while leaning back for a moment before straightening and fixing his eyes upon Bator. "Hey..." The teen began, but found himself at a loss as those deep blue eyes swept over onto him and that smile stretched those lips slightly as a sign that his attention was on him fully. "Think...you could show some dueling moves?." The boy finally managed to spit out after a while.

Raising a single brow quizzically over his right eye Bator looked at the teen for a moment. Parting his lips to reply, he found himself swamped under the eager requests from Ron, the twins as well as, to the surprise of the younger ones, Bill and Charlie, out of which one had a more personal reason for wanting to see. Snapping his lips shut and taking a moment to look around himself, he could understand the enthusiasm of the younger ones and maybe even Bill, he ahd shown quite a bit of interest so far, but Charlie...the Red menace that he had failed to get rid of before, he was not so sure of. If he was going to do it he´d have to be mindful not to give away too many secrets, they might come and haunt him, a thought that steered him towards declining the request under the pretense of having ate too much. Looking over at Harry, however, had the males resolve crumbling down and with that fond smile on his face again he nodded before pushing himself up to his feet.

"Very vell, i´ll give you the first lesson now vhile ve vait." Bator spoke with amusement lacing his words before he diverted his gaze over to Bill. "Vill you help me set a stage? As a curse-breaker you surely have some idea of how to protect others outside the arena?"

Offering a nod of his head as an answer Bill pushed himself up and motioned for the crew to follow him further away from the table to a flat piece of ground near the root of the little hill where Harry had taken his nap a while back.

Looking around himself and evaluating the area for a while before nodding. "This vill do fine." Bator said with a nod before opening the sleeve of his dress shirt to get his wand from the holster on his arm. The wand was easily eighteen inches in length, black with the exception of a little redness on the tip that ran down along the length fading gradually till it was just a solid black. The surface of the wand was like glass, light glinted off of it, unlike in most wands, suggesting that the material used to make it wasn't necessarily any ordinary wood. "Shall we mark the ring going counter clockvise or clockvise?."

Bill had fished his wand out by the time Bator spoke, the trusty instrument held firmly on his hand as he flicked it a couple of times. "Let´s go clockwise." Bill said as he moved to stand in front of the other several yards away. Looking at the other dead in the eyes, holding his wand up above his head, watching Bator mimic the motion. Holding the position for a moment, neither breaking eye-contact until after a while they blinked at the same time.

Lowering their wands in perfect synchronization until they pointed at the ground the two began to move and murmur quietly. As they moved a thin string of blue-green energy flowed from the tip of their wands and to the ground where it remained, flickering playfully as the two moved steadily until they arrived to the spots where the other had left.

The circle of blue-green energy flickered in an even circle as the two turned around so their backs faced one another. Murmuring quietly the two wove wards around the makeshift arena, laying down layers of defenses for those outside. With the last flick of a wand and a crack of energy, Bill let out a small sigh, swiping his brow free of sweat. "Well, that ought to do it." The red-head said with a chuckle as he stepped out of the ring to join in with his brethren and Charlie leaving Bator alone in the ring.

Fixing his gaze upon the crowed Bator stood still for a moment before letting a small smirk tug at the left corner of his lips. "Now, i vould like an opponent, anyone vill do?." The brunette inquired in a casual tone of voice, already daring to glance towards Bill, fully expecting him to jump in to test his skills, but alas another claimed the spot.

Up on their feet, left hands up with their wands in hand the twins called out their willingness to oppose the male. Quirking his brow again in question Bator looked between the two for a moment before a grin formed on his lips again as he crossed the arm in which he held his wand, over his abdomen and bowed to the two. "Step right in then." He welcomed them as he stood straight.

Hopping over the line of energy the two took the moment to return the honors they had been given by bowing to their opponent. Grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats, eyes glinting with mischief as they straightened up, wands pointed at the other. "Very good, nov the most important thing to remember is to stay aware of the field and your opponents movements." Bator all, but growled out as he pointed his wand at the two.

A breeze passed through, blowing a small cloud of dust to travel between the fighters. "The second...is to never let your opponent have time to think." Bator rumbled out just before he flicked his wand sharply before drawing a small swirl after the first motion.

A blast of blue energy blasted from the tip of the wand, traveling towards the twins at an alarming speed, but the two just held their grins. Fred took a step forward and brought his wand in a wide arch and looking closely enough people could make out the thin layer of magic that formed into a shield just before the bolt of energy smacked into them. As his twin erected a barrier George flicked his wand and murmured a spell silently. In this duo Fred held up defenses and George offensives, their normal tactic relying on Fred's ability to keep people off of his twin as he built-up.

Expecting it, foolishly enough, to just smack onto the barrier and be done with, the twins were caught momentarily off-guard as there was a sudden ripple beneath them. Looking down the twins saw the earth rippling and changing slowly. Jumping off, splitting apart by accident, the two watched the spot where they had stood a moment ago give a shudder before the sand crumbled to form holes in the ground. Having jumped aside and dropping the barrier the twins were never hit by the blue bolt of energy, that merely puffed into a small cloud of blue that vanished almost instantly.

Looking back to the smugly grinning man and then back at each other, the twins soon grinned as they normally did. "Nice one..."They chorused together before launching off. Moving swiftly on their feet the twins split apart, flicking out spell after another at the other who stood his ground while moving his wand, deflecting and blocking all the spells he could, stepping aside from those he couldn't get to with his wand.

For a while they kept this dance up, with the twins dashing and tossing jinxes and hexes, nothing serious at all, just some bat-sight and tickle jinxes to name a few, but try as they did, they couldn't get the other to step to a place he had moved his foot from whenever the man was forced to move at all. Their spells crackled past or were flicked aside like nothing, it was frustrating enough without Bator grinning there.

Glancing at one another briefly the twins nodded and after a while of trying to spell the other out they stopped, moving their wands in a wide arch to bring them pointing at the male sandwiched between them. As their wands pointed at the brunette man twin beams of red magic shot forth, snaking through the air like serpents.

Standing still as he watched the two closely as they dashed and flung spells at him. Bator though that they had good teamwork, but they were quite predictable. They would squint when they knew a spell to toss, their wrist would twitch just before casting, but that could be worked over with enough practice. Watching the red energies dashing towards him, looking like he was momentarily taken aback.

Swiping the expression from his face to return his grin onto his face as he waited until the energies were close enough. With barely enough time to flick his wand and call out the word needed. There was a bright flash that had everyone averting their gaze.

As the audience turned back to the field there was an universal look of surprise on everyone's features at the sight. Fred and George laid sprawled on the ground on their backs, their wands a good distance out of their reach and in the middle of the field Bator stood putting his wand back to it´s holster.

With a groan George pushed himself up after a while, or he thought he had groaned, but the sound that came out was more akin to a horny walrus bellowing than a groan and realizing this George smacked his hands over his mouth and blinked owlishly, remaining seated on the ground. Fred on the other hand did groan as he sat up, but as he lift his hand to rub his head, he caught a glimpse of his legs. He had been dressed a moment ago, but now he sat there in his underwear.

Letting out a surprised yelp he looked for his clothing, finding them scattered about the arena. "W-what the hell, how´d i got hit by my own spell!?" Fred snapped as he gathered his clothing while the people outside the ring sniggered to themselves.

Letting out a small chuckle Bator glanced at the frantic teen and shook his head. "I sverved your spells...I chose new targets for them." Bator mused aloud as he gave the two a small bow and a thank you for their participation.

"Now that...i want to learn." George piped up once he got his wand and canceled the little spell, flashing Bator a smirk, as did his twin even as the male was hopping on one foot while dressing his sock on.

"Ve vill see, i am to teach these to Bill and Harry, so you can come along." Bator said with a nod before looking at Harry. For the second time that day he human side enjoyed the boost on his ego and his dracken roared in pride as the awe and pure excitement were evident upon the teen.

To the side Charlie was between stunned and highly annoyed, torn between those two as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and jaws clenched, that man...this Bator...He seemed to have everything..looks...money...influence and furthermore...the majority of Harry´s attention, he´d get to that once he got rid of the brunette, he wasn't going to let Harry slip from his sight and hold like he had back at the forest, not if he could help it at all.

A/N: There we go...hope you like ^^; this chapter was done in an odd mood so..i´m sorry for inconsistencies . but i´ve been working on a small creature concept of my own, hehe..gonna be using it on my secondary fic just for my AFF-fans ^-^


	13. Shadow of a Storm

Previously:_"Ve vill see, i am to teach these to Bill and Harry, so you can come along." Bator said with a nod before looking at Harry. For the second time that day he human side enjoyed the boost on his ego and his dracken roared in pride as the awe and pure excitement were evident upon the teen._

_To the side Charlie was between stunned and highly annoyed, torn between those two as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and jaws clenched, that man...this Bator...He seemed to have everything..looks...money...influence and furthermore...the majority of Harry´s attention, he´d get to that once he got rid of the brunette, he wasn't going to let Harry slip from his sight and hold like he had back at the forest, not if he could help it at all_.

…...

Bill, Ron, Harry and even the twins flocked around Bator as he exited the make-shift arena, all asking about the same thing. How had he managed to not only be hit, but also send both spells back at their casters. For a while Bator attempted to explain, but as he got no words in edge-wise he finally raised his hand and offered a small scowl to silence the lot.

Moving the raised hand over to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, eyes closing briefly as he fought off the small headache trying to crawl upon him. "Like I said, that is called Swerving, it is basically a ward, but one that cannot be upheld for long as it saps a great deal of energy, but in exchange it deflects any spells that hit you while it is maintained..." Bator found himself interrupted by Bill stating that spells weren't impossible to deflect at all, so why would one want to swerve at all if it was so costly.

Turning his attention to Bill for a moment with a look on his face that spoke volumes about how he felt about being interrupted at all. Looking at the tall red-head, however, brought Charlie to his line of sight and his eyes narrowed as he tracked his movements.

Charlie moved about the group and positioned himself directly behind Harry, planting his right hand on the boys right shoulder, effectively snapping the boy from his excited trance to glance back at who was touching him. The giddy smile that he offered back at Charlie upon recognition had Bator's brows furrowing briefly, a small growl bubbling in his throat as the Dracken within clawed and roared to be free to rid them of the nuisance of the dominant making moves on their chosen submissive.

Straightening himself stiffly Bator inclined his head back a little to look at Charlie along the length of his nose before resuming his explanation, albeit his tone of voice was a tad...colder now. "As I was going to say, While maintained the ward will deflect any and all spells coming from any direction, but it is still advised to have them hit at once, the burden on your magic will be less than having to deflect and redirect several ones after another." Bator explained, doing his best to keep it simple.

Fred and George glanced at one another, nodding briefly.

"Sounds pretty neat..."

"Would you care to..."

"Teach that trick?"

The twins spoke-up in that eery way of theirs, offering the best, most innocent smiles they could muster, but try as they might the glint in their eyes suggested mischief, and surprisingly enough the sight of said glint had Bator's expression softening slightly into a predatory grin as he inclined his head.

"I am already teaching Bill, Harry and..." Bator glanced over to Ron, frowning slightly as the boys name fled his mind.

"Ronald...But people call me Ron." The red-head said with a nod, one that seemed more aimed somewhere behind the tall brunette as Ron did his best to avoid looking straight into the others eyes that unnerved him to no ends for some odd reason.

Bator nodded and returned to the twins. "And Ron a bit about Dueling, so I suppose including you two won´t be much of an issue." The elder gentleman said with a nod before turning to the arena.

Giving a flick of his hand his wand slid out and onto his hand. With another flick and a word of cancellation Bator undid his half of the warding, the arena crackling and shimmering faintly as he was done. Bill followed suit afterward, undoing his half and with a snap the ring vanished, just in time too as Molly called out for the lot to come and get some dessert.

The crew, minus Harry and Charlie, began making their way back to the table, the aforementioned duo following a bit behind.

Harry had been a bit surprised to find himself stopped as he made a move to go with the rest. Glancing back at Charlie who held his shoulder firmly with a puzzled look on his face, although it faded away at the faintest sound of a disapproving growl. A glance ahead told him who had made the sound as he watched Bator turn and head off with the rest, mainly due to Bill engaging him in a conversation about the pseudo-ward he had mentioned before, trust in Bill to want to get to the bottom of things.

Looking back again at the dragon handler, Harry found himself frowning slightly. It looked like Charlie had something he wanted to say, but couldn't quite figure out how to go about it. As Charlie parted his lips and lowered his gaze to Harry, Molly rounded the corner and called out to the two to hurry up before it´d all be devoured. With a snap Charlies jaws shut and he gave Harry's shoulder a small pat before ushering him to move along with a gentle shove, he'd get his chance to talk with Harry later.

The table was set with cups for the adults and glasses for the children, a teapot and a coffeepot along with a jug of apple juice as well as two cakes, one a triple-layered chocolate cake decorated with a fine layer of coconut flakes, betraying the rich chocolaty goodness beneath the innocent white layer. The second one was a basic cake with two layers, one holding a blueberry filling,t he second with raspberry, the sides lined with whipped cream and the top, beneath a neat glazing, the assortment of strawberries, blueberries and whole raspberries.

As people sat and began cutting at the cakes to get a bit of everything, Bator waiting patiently till the crowd settled before he´d go and claim himself anything. As Harry and Charlie got over and Charlie took his seat, he was surprised to find Harry still standing, offering that radiant smile of his as he inquired what he would like to have, ignoring the protests from Molly about him serving people here, but a plea and a well placed batting of lashes had the matriarch settling down with a final word to have Harry settle down as well.

Dumbfounded, and a bit awkward, Charlie pointed at both the cakes and asked for small pieces of both along with a cup of coffee, declining sugar and milk for it. As Harry moved about the table, getting everything that Charlie had requested onto his plate, bringing the plate over to place it in front of the puzzled red-head before he took the coffee pot and poured Charlie his beverage of choice.

Setting the pot down Harry spied his quest, or date as he´d been told this was, moving to get himself some cake, But moving swiftly Harry rounded the table and with a gentle pat on the shoulder he had the elder male seated again. Repeating the process of getting Bator his choices in edibles and beverage, before returning to his own plate, picking it up, only to meep as his wrist was seized by Charlie.

Seating himself down after a slight tug on his arm, Harry watched as Charlie mimicked his motions of serving, and while some around the table chuckled at the antics, it came to a halt as Bator got up and walked around to fetch the apple juice, carrying it over to the seated brunette, offering it to the teen like he were a trained servant.

Harry looked at the two as a small blush crept over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Unable to trust in his own voice at the moment Harry nodded his head to the juice, watching as Bator poured his glass full before setting the jug aside and moving back to his seat, a small smile on his face.

Charlie came over then, carefully sliding the plate and spoon over in front of harry, flashing him that trademark grin of his, one that now had Harry's legs trembling slightly. "Umm..t-thanks...both of you." Harry murmured quietly after he had taken a drink of his juice, looking between the two.

At the back of his mind, however, Harry was agitated, as well as his dracken, they had wanted to do a small kind deed for the two, one half simply out of being a kind, well manner young man, the other because the two dominants were behaving admirably.

There had been slight chuckled among Bill, Ron, Ginny and the twins at the actions of Bator and Charlie. It looked like they were competing for Harry's attention, and out of the lot only Bill, Arthur and Molly were certain of it, and plans formed to have a word with Harry and Charlie about it, but for now, as the mood remained light and casual, they enjoyed the affair, chatting among each other.

As the last piece of cake vanished the group of duelists had decided to see about meeting on every hogsmead weekend, seeing how the younger ones were still attending school and all, and maybe even have Dumbledore allow it as an extra curricular thing during schooldays, but that'd mean more students, something that most around the table assumed would rub Bator the wrong way, but as he only shrugged it off, it was left at that.

Molly had of course protested tot he whole idea, but after careful explanation from Bill, and plenty of pleading from Ron, Harry and the twins as well as, much to Harry's surprise, from Charlie, as well as a word about having a word with Dumbledore about it.

She had finally relented, but ONLY after she had Bill swear that he would ensure that everything was safe and that there would be no tomfoolery, something that had Bator snorting annoyed, he never fooled around when it came to Dueling, be it dueling as an act, or teaching it.

As the commotion, mostly due to excitement of several members seated around the table, settled down Bator looked over to Molly and bowed his head. "The cakes were excellent ." He said casually.

Molly blinked owlishly a couple of times before flicking her wrist dismissively. "Oh, just something pulled together quickly, i´m sure that those fancy bakeries you visit offer better." She said casually, looking at the man dead in the eyes, waiting for his reply.

Letting out a scoff at the remark Bator leaned forward a little. "No, while tasty they are more focused on appearances...these...homely, delicious, full of flavor...they reminded me of the times my mother would bake for us, something no other baker has managed." Bator bowed his head again in respect as Molly adorned the look of surprise again before nodding, accepting the compliment for what it was, even as she was slightly confused about it.

While he had complimented just to pique Harry's interest even further, he also did it improve his standing with the rest of the Weasley clan, something he might need if worse came to worse with Charlie.

The aforementioned was giving Bator the iciest stare he could before a nudge to his side had him glancing at harry who frowned up at him. Instantly blinking out of his rage-induced stupor Charlie felt his cheeks heat as he reached his hand back to rub the back of his own head, letting out a small, nervous chuckle.

…...

A/N: there, a slightly rushed chapter yes, but I had a good rhythm going on with it so...i apologize, but will post it anyway 3 I might post more tomorrow, provided that I can hold my train of thought through work, hmm. Anyway take care you all 3 and I will see you on the flipside 3

Also I have been wondering about what coupling to use in the secondary fic I am writing, by hand at work during lunch, and here are some suggestions, feel free to comment on it or send me mail at Azraelenator

**This voting will remain active until chapter 20:**

**Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Marcus Flint II**

**Theodore Nott/Harry Potter I**

**Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy I**

**Marcus.F/Harry.P/Theodore.N/Draco.M II**


End file.
